


Amor-perfeito

by berriesongs, evoraeri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesongs/pseuds/berriesongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoraeri/pseuds/evoraeri
Summary: Olá, meu amor. Estás muito ocupado agora? Espero que não pois eu tenho um presente enorme para ti. Sem qualquer valor material, mas repleto de todas as coisas boas que sinto e que há anos não consigo pôr para fora. Estás proibido de rir da minha tentativa de compor uma canção de amor, Park Chanyeol, mas estás à vontade para compor uma melodia para esta letra, se quiseres.Ah, e gostaste das flores? Não são rosas, mas têm um significado tão especial quanto as que me ofereceste. Amor-perfeito, já ouviste falar? Simbolizam o amor duradouro e as recordações amorosas, ou seja, o que eu quero para nós e o que eu coloquei neste presente. Espero que gostes. Apesar de eu não ser perfeito, o meu amor por ti é.Nos vemos mais tarde? Te espero para jantar.Amo-te,Baekhyun
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	1. Eu não preciso de altar

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoal!
> 
> Espero que esteja tudo bem convosco!
> 
> Antes de mais, queria agradecer ao Berrie Songs pela oportunidade e pela organização do festival. Espero que tenhamos mais festivais como esse, então não deixem de dar amor aos ademiros e às fanfics, por favor!
> 
> Queria agradecer também à minha beta maravilhosa, Fabi (@etherealityhwi), por toda a ajuda e por todas as conversas que nós tivemos. Tenho a certeza que dei muito trabalho com as minhas expressões pt-pt, mas você nunca se queixou e sempre foi um amor comigo, então estou muito grata. ♥
> 
> Obrigada também à capista, Gabi (oceanxcastle.tumblr.com), que se deu ao trabalho de fazer duas versões da capa e teve o cuidado de usar os detalhes que eu pedi. Indecisa como sou, tive problemas na hora de escolher qual era a que eu gostava mais. Muito obrigada, mesmo! ♥ 
> 
> Queria também avisar desde já que Amor-perfeito foi toda escrita em Português Europeu. As expressões foram trocadas para pt-br, mas as conjugações dos verbos mantiveram-se. Foi uma escolha minha, porque queria que as cartas tivessem um toque mais íntimo, e não fazia sentindo na minha cabeça que o Baekhyun tratasse o Chanyeol por você (Em Portugal, raramente usamos "você", às vezes para falar com desconhecidos ou pessoas mais velhas, e é também uma palavra muito usada pela alta sociedade, então pessoas como eu normalmente fazem piada disso kkkk - para mais esclarecimentos sobre o assunto, podem mandar dm kkkk). Me desculpem por esse detalhe, mas eu realmente me senti mais confortável em escrever assim. ;_;
> 
> Como fã de Anavitória que eu sou, escolhi a música CALENDÁRIO como inspiração para essa fanfic. Espero que gostem e deem muito amor à Amor-perfeito e ao projeto Berrie Songs. ♥
> 
> Mantenham-se saudáveis e não esqueçam de usar máscara! ♥

**˾** _Não se arrisque em tentar_

_Me escrever nas suas melhores linhas_ **̚**

Seul, 15 de Setembro de 2019

Hoje eu acordei de madrugada sentindo a tua falta na cama.

O relógio marcava pouco mais de quatro da manhã e o espaço ao meu lado estava gelado, o que me incomodou ao ponto de não conseguir mais dormir. A janela estava aberta porque tu andavas a reclamar muito do calor à noite, e a brisa fresca do início do Outono balançava as cortinas e espalhava o aroma de pinheiros por todo o quarto.

Tu estavas sentado na poltrona, no canto, escrevendo sob a luz fraca proveniente da tela do computador. Quantas vezes eu já te avisei que isso faz mal à vista? Quantas vezes já pedi para que tu parasses com essa mania de escrever no escuro, por medo de me incomodar?

A tua presença, seja ela de que forma for, não é um incómodo para mim, Chanyeol. Se tu soubesses o quanto eu adoro estes pequenos momentos; o quanto eu adoro ser a tua maior fonte de inspiração… Se tu soubesses como eu sou o teu maior fã, acordar-me-ias do meu sono pesado apenas para admirar-te trabalhar.

Mas eu devia ter calculado que isso ia acontecer. Devia ter imaginado que irias levantar-te no meio da noite e, como sempre fazes depois de uma longa noite de amor, irias zelar o meu sono enquanto compunhas mais uma música dedicada a mim.

Dedicada a nós.

Todas elas dedicadas à intensidade daquilo que tu sentes por mim, eu sinto por ti, nós sentimos um pelo outro.

Eu sei que essa é a tua forma de demonstrares todo o teu amor, já que precisamos viver escondidos e de forma alguma quero soar mal-agradecido. Eu adoro cada uma das tuas canções, me emociono e fico sem jeito sempre que as ouço. Não há nada que me deixe mais encantado do que ver as tuas juras de amor eternizadas nas nossas músicas.

Mas eu prefiro aproveitar o nosso tempo contigo nos meus braços, meu amor.

Ou comigo nos teus braços.

Não faz diferença. No fundo, vai dar no mesmo.

Por isso, confesso que não resisti. Espreitei por cima dos lençóis, certo do cenário que iria encontrar e, como um garoto apaixonado, suspirei audivelmente ao pousar os meus olhos em ti. Precisei resistir à tentação de te chamar de volta para a cama. É que tu parecias tão concentrado, mordendo a ponta da caneta com o cenho franzido, que eu não quis atrapalhar. Além do mais, eu também gosto de te observar de longe ou quando tu não sabes que estás sendo observado por mim; é diferente.

É como se os papéis se invertessem e, de repente, tu passas a ser a minha musa inspiradora; o meu quadro branco que eu só consigo decorar com beijos.

É particularmente difícil me controlar nesses momentos quando estamos lá fora. Quando fazes uma gracinha ou deixas escapar alguma coisa que não devias, tudo o que desejo é cruzar o palco ao teu encontro e cobrir-te de beijos. Porque, como tu sabes, não sou bom com as palavras, especialmente as sérias. Não possuo o teu talento, não consigo transformar o que sinto em canções de amor populares. Portanto, sou incapaz de gritar aos quatro ventos aquilo que significas para mim, por mais que vontade não me falte.

E eu poderia ter passado o resto da madrugada a admirar as tuas costas largas e o teu perfil bonito silenciosamente, como já fiz muitas vezes, mas hoje a minha vontade de ti era maior.

Levantei-me devagar, para não atrair a tua atenção e, ignorando a minha própria nudez, com passos cautelosos aproximei-me de ti. Enquanto eu conseguia sentir o perfume que se desprendia do teu cabelo, tu estavas tão concentrado que nem percebeste a minha aproximação. Aproveitei-me do teu descuido para espreitar por cima do teu ombro, numa tentativa falha de desvendar o que tanto escrevias.

A tua letra, normalmente caprichada, virava um verdadeiro caos quando te punhas a compor. O papel estava decorado com uma mistura de rabiscos, traços, palavras desconectadas e até mesmo pequenos desenhos ao redor das mesmas. O céu, a luz e as estrelas eram um tema frequente, então não fiquei surpreso ao desvendar aquelas palavras no meio da bagunça.

Uma vez disseste-me que o causador dessa confusão era a tua mente acelerada, tão desesperada por eternizar os teus sentimentos que a tua mão não conseguia acompanhá-la. Mas que tudo bem, porque o importante era tu perceberes o que estava escrito e conseguires aprimorar; O importante era que _eu_ percebesse mais tarde, quando me mostrasses o resultado final. Por isso, não me preocupei por não compreender a tua caligrafia, certo de que tudo ficaria evidente mais tarde.

Sem pensar muito no assunto ou em como isso atrapalharia a tua composição, deslizei as minhas mãos pelos teus ombros, envolvendo-te aos poucos com os meus braços. Ri baixo do teu sobressalto antes de repousar o queixo na curva do teu pescoço, podendo assim sentir de uma vez o cheiro da tua pele, que é o que mais me conforta. Assim ficamos por alguns segundos antes de tu decidires virar a cadeira e puxar-me para o teu colo.

– _Acordei-te, meu amor?_ – Tu disseste. Senti as tuas mãos passearem pelas minhas costas nuas e o teu nariz roçar no meu cabelo. Suspirei, satisfeito, porque era ali que eu queria estar. Ainda é nos teus braços que eu queria estar agora, e é neles que eu vou querer estar sempre. Mas como eu posso dizer-te isso sem soar piegas?

Tu és o romântico da relação, Chanyeol.

Eu sou o palhaço, aquele que foge das conversas sérias, que evita os teus olhos quando fazes lindas declarações por não saber como reagir a elas, por não saber como corresponder cada uma das tuas palavras doces. Eu sei que tu mereces mais de mim. Mereces que eu diga, em alto e bom som, o tamanho do meu amor todos os dias até a voz me faltar. Pretendo fazer um esforço maior a partir de agora mas, até que o meu objetivo seja cumprido, vou guardar o meu carinho nestas cartas, que, espero eu, estarão nas tuas mãos em breve. Quando esse dia chegar, quero que tu compreendas que o meu amor sempre existiu. Ele sempre esteve aqui, dentro do meu peito, tão avassalador que me faltavam as palavras para pô-lo para fora.

Quero que saibas que tu nunca foste o único perdidamente apaixonado.

Eu também era, sou e sempre serei completamente louco por ti.

Só de ouvir aquela pergunta, a preocupação e a culpa na tua voz, senti que poderia derreter nos teus braços. Me desfazer completamente no amor que parecia emanar do teu peito. Serei estranho por isso?

– _Não, foi a tua falta que me acordou._ – Respondi contra a tua pele, o que só serviu para me apertares ainda mais. – _Pensei que íamos passar a noite inteira abraçados…_ – Resmunguei, soando como uma criança mimada. Até os membros reclamam das minhas pequenas birras, mas que culpa tenho eu, se tratas-me com tanto mimo?

– _Eu criei um monstrinho._ – Tu respondeste e eu consegui ouvir o sorriso nas tuas palavras, aquecendo o meu coração. Beijaste-me a orelha, a bochecha e o pescoço, fazendo o meu corpo arrepiar-se e eu encolher-me devido à sensibilidade. Riste ainda mais, achando graça do comportamento que eu não tinha perdido mesmo depois de anos. – _Desculpa, não queria acordar-te. Mas tu estavas tão lindo enrolado nos nossos lençóis… A música já veio pronta._

– _Pela forma como essa folha está rabiscada, não é o que parece._

_– Eu disse que veio pronta, não que veio perfeita._ – Eu ri e tu acompanhaste-me, como sempre. As coisas soam mais engraçadas quando saem da tua boca e imagino que tu penses o mesmo, pois mesmo quando mais ninguém acha graça das minhas piadas, tu ris até perderes o ar. – _E eu não vou dedicar-te nada que não seja perfeito, Baekhyun._

Afastei-me para olhar-te nos olhos, consciente de que a conversa tinha perdido o tom brincalhão. Tu sempre levas o teu trabalho muito a sério, algo que sempre admirei, e quando decides espelhar a nossa relação nas tuas letras, não descansas enquanto cada palavra não estiver coerente e, nas entrelinhas, estiverem escondidos cada pedacinho da nossa realidade.

– _Eu não preciso de dedicatórias._ – Murmurei. Estávamos tão próximos que os nossos lábios quase se tocavam, de forma que conseguiríamos ouvir o mais baixo dos sussurros. Eu amo a nossa proximidade, amo tudo aquilo que não podemos demonstrar para o mundo. Por mais que seja difícil viver um segredo, torna tudo mais íntimo, exclusivamente nosso. – _Eu só preciso de ti, Chanyeol._

– _De que forma é que precisas de mim?_ – O teu sorriso ladino me deixou sem graça, pois queria dizer muita coisa. Mordi o lábio inferior o que, para ti, deve ter parecido uma provocação, pois puxaste-me pelo pescoço e encheste-me de beijos até ficarmos sem ar; até ser necessário nos afastarmos, com os corações acelerados e as respirações entrecortadas.

Eu quero ser capaz de fazer isso contigo também. Quero beijar o teu pescoço quando apanhar-te desprevenido no estúdio; quero beijar o teu peito quando me deres um abraço; quero beijar a tua bochecha quando agires com ternura e quero beijar a tua boca quando me confessares o teu amor. Sem pedir permissão, sem avisar, apenas movido pela vontade de o fazer. 

A minha sorte – a nossa sorte – é que tu me compreendes apenas com o olhar. Se eu tivesse que manifestar as minhas vontades, provavelmente nunca teríamos chegado até aqui. O que seria de nós sem a tua capacidade de ler os meus pensamentos e adivinhar os meus desejos mais secretos?

– _Assim?_ – Sussurraste contra a minha boca inchada. Com os olhos ainda fechados, concordei com um aceno. – _Ou precisas de mais?_ – Percebi o que aquilo significava na tua voz rouca e no teu baixo-ventre já rígido e quase instantaneamente comecei a sentir o meu corpo entrar em ebulição.

Não esperaste por uma resposta minha. Enquanto eu me debatia sem saber o que dizer, beijaste-me o nariz, as maçãs do rosto e a mandíbula com tanta devoção que as lágrimas vieram-me aos olhos.

– _Mais..._ – Murmurei, perdido nas sensações. As minhas mãos passeavam pelo teu tronco com desespero, desejosas de tocar cada centímetro teu que alcançassem.

– _Mais o quê, meu amor?_ – As tuas mãos pesadas apertaram o meu quadril e eu não consegui conter um gemido sôfrego.

Tu sempre foste muita areia para o meu caminhãozinho, mesmo que adores insistir no contrário. Mais alto, mais bonito, mais carinhoso, mais talentoso. E não vamos discutir sobre isso outra vez, Chanyeol, porque tu sabes que a palavra final é minha. Não há nada que não saibas fazer. Com vinte e sete anos não paras de acumular ocupações no teu currículo: cantor, rapper, compositor, letrista, instrumentista, jogador de basquete, praticante de snowboard, arqueiro, mergulhador… Eu poderia escrever uma lista com as coisas que sabes fazer, mas daria muito trabalho. Porque tu estás sempre descobrindo coisas novas, estás sempre reinventando-te. 

E eu? Eu sou capaz de virar a noite jogando no computador. Tudo bem, eu sei cantar. E aprendi rapidamente a dançar e a tirar fotos profissionais. Mas e daí? Eu fico bem nas fotos, mas tu ficas bem em qualquer lugar.

Às vezes sinto que não consigo acompanhar o teu ritmo e isso assusta-me.

Tenho medo de, ao ficar para trás, perder-te no caminho.

– _Olha para mim._ – Pediste. Com alguma relutância, abri os olhos, deparando-me com os teus também marejados. Confesso que temi que estivesses realmente a ler os meus pensamentos e começássemos uma discussão infindável sobre os nossos atributos. Nós nunca chegaremos a um consenso, mas eu sei que tenho razão. Sempre tenho.

Ficamos nos encarando durante longos segundos, enfeitiçados um pelo outro. Como é que tu consegues dizer que eu sou a tua estrela guia quando tens toda uma constelação brilhando nos teus olhos, Chanyeol? E é quase impossível de acreditar que ela cintila quando pousa em mim.

Só em mim.

– _Mais de tudo o que tiveres para me dar._ – Respondi, inclinando-me sobre ti num pedido mudo para que voltasses a me dar a atenção que eu queria. E, como sempre, atendeste-me sem delongas.

Quando me dei conta, estávamos novamente enrolados nos lençóis macios. Contigo sobre mim e eu sobre ti, alternadamente, vezes sem conta até a exaustão bater à porta.

Tudo parece diferente agora que estamos sozinhos, rodeados apenas pela liberdade limitada às paredes do nosso apartamento. É bom não precisar me conter quando estou sendo devorado por ti, de todas as formas imagináveis. É ótima a sensação de não me preocupar com mais nada além de retribuir todo o amor que depositas em mim.

Imagino que sintas o mesmo.

E que, com a cabeça sempre a trabalhar em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, seja difícil para ti concentrares-te em uma coisa de cada vez. Para ser sincero, nem sei bem o que sentir quando vejo o teu corpo em cima do meu, concentrado no meu prazer. No entanto, quando olho para ti, vejo os teus olhos concentrados em outras coisas. Na minhas expressões, nas minhas reações, na cor da minha boca mordiscada pela tua e nos meus olhos turvos pelas sensações que me causas.

Eu queria que tu te concentrasses em mim, só em mim. Ou só em nós, tão juntos que parecemos um. No entanto, estás constantemente concentrado em transcrever-me impecavelmente para o papel, constantemente preocupado em transformar-me numa música particular, que mais ninguém poderá ouvir.

Tu és incrível, Chanyeol.

Até hoje pergunto-me como conseguiste transformar uma das nossas noites menos castas em uma letra tão inocente e despretensiosa. Conseguiste ver em mim um anjo sem asas enquanto eu estava na posição mais obscena do mundo, e nunca te perdoarei pela vergonha que me fizeste passar ao anunciar para uma plateia lotada a estranheza das minhas omoplatas.

Até hoje consigo sentir os ouvidos zumbindo pelo sermão que tivemos de ouvir de Junmyeon, e as risadas de Sehun ainda ecoam na minha cabeça.

O que estavas a pensar naquele dia?

Estávamos quase acabando o concerto em Osaka, tudo corria como planeado. Só precisávamos ficar ali mais uma meia hora, conversar entre nós e com os fãs, fazer algumas macacadas e íamos embora. Voltávamos para o hotel, eu e tu, e nos fechávamos na nossa bolha.

Como punição pelo teu ato descuidado e pela minha decisão de dar continuidade à brincadeira, tivemos uma discussão infindável com o nosso líder enquanto os meninos serviam como mediadores. Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer para remediar a situação, então apenas nos trancamos no nosso quarto esperando que no dia seguinte já ninguém lembrasse do acontecido o que, obviamente, não foi o caso. Eu tenho a certeza de que os vídeos de mim andando de quatro pelo palco com as tuas mãos em minhas costas ainda assombram alguém no escritório da empresa.

Já não bastava o pânico que eu senti quando soube que Heaven estaria no nosso álbum? Quem me dera poder voltar atrás no tempo para apoiar-te como merecias. Tu estavas tão orgulhoso de ti, e eu só conseguia sentir medo.

Senti medo durante todas as reuniões de preparação, senti que a minha voz faltava sempre que era minha vez de gravar. Estava sempre à espera que os diretores mudassem de ideia, descobrissem as intenções por trás da música e cancelassem tudo. Senti medo de ficar tudo óbvio e eu precisar me envolver em outro escândalo para abafar o nosso amor. Mais do que tudo, senti medo de decepcionar-te.

As borboletas subiram-me ao estômago quando Minseok fez-te explicar a música no palco do nosso showcase de apresentação do álbum. Confesso que quis me esconder dos olhares dos fãs, dos membros e, principalmente, do teu olhar que me evitava, mas que eu sabia querer estar em mim.

Foi quase impossível manter a minha expressão neutra. Foi quase impossível não rir ao som do teu riso envergonhado, não sorrir ao ouvir-te explicar que a música era muito pessoal para ti, ou não mostrar o meu incômodo por não poderes mencionar a fonte de tanta inspiração. Mas o importante era que eu entendia as tuas palavras, eu era a razão dos teus sorrisos calorosos e dos sorrisos acanhados enquanto falavas sobre o teu trabalho. Saber disso bastava. 

E o que estavas a pensar quando escreveste uma música com a ajuda dos nossos fãs e, ao invés de manter isso uma coisa entre vocês, decidiste arranjar uma forma de dedicá-la à mim?

Eu fiquei tão nervoso que nem consegui ficar sentado, desejoso de ver que música era aquela que tinhas mantido em segredo durante semanas. Recebi olhares atravessados de Junmyeon do outro lado do palco e Minseok e Sehun bem tentaram me fazer parar quieto, mas foi em vão.

Tu sabes do que estou falando, não sabes? O nome da canção é Lua*, e à princípio até parece completamente dedicada aos nossos adorados fãs, mas ninguém a conhece por esse nome. Imagino que “Sopa de pepino e pasta de feijão”* seja um nome que fique mais no ouvido.

Até nos teus álbuns com Sehun, Chanyeol…

Nós tínhamos um acordo.

– _Nada de músicas sobre nós dois nesses álbuns, Park Chanyeol._ _Pensei que tivéssemos conversado sobre isso._ – Eu relembrei-te enquanto massageava-te as costas. 

Tu não saías do estúdio por nada nesse mundo. Nem por mim. Então, como o namorado mimado que eu era e sou, segui o ditado: Se Maomé não vai à montanha, a montanha vai à Maomé. Nunca cheguei a pedir desculpas por te ter atrapalhado naquele dia – e em vários outros –, mas eu estava prestes a morrer de saudades.

Sem exageros.

– _Quem disse que esta música é sobre nós?_ – Respondeste sem desviar a atenção do computador nem por um segundo. A massagem parou e eu fiz com que a cadeira giratória rodasse até ficares de frente para mim, que já te encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, desafiando-te a inventar uma mentira.

– _Com quem mais estás planejando férias longe das câmeras, posso saber?_ – Desviei-me de ti apenas para alcançar o caderno de anotações em cima da mesa. Tentaste tirá-lo de mim, mas empurrei-te de volta para a cadeira e pus-me a ler o que nele estava escrito. – _“Neste lugar pitoresco a ficção se transforma em realidade. Neste momento somos só um, os decibéis do nosso amor competem contra o som das ondas do mar”. Park Chanyeol?!_

– _Foi o Sehun quem escreveu isso._

_– Mentiroso._ – Eu não estava verdadeiramente chateado, no entanto, era muito mais tímido em relação a sentimentos do que tu. As pessoas não saberiam que os “decibéis do nosso amor” correspondiam aos nossos gemidos deleitosos, mas eu sabia e isso era suficiente.

Levantaste-te da cadeira sem que eu tentasse impedir, tiraste o caderno das minhas mãos e envolveste-me com os teus braços fortes. Fingi querer escapar, o que não permitiste. Lidaste com a minha birra da melhor forma possível, beijando-me a testa franzida e apertando-me ainda mais contra ti.

_– Sobre o que tu queres que eu escreva?_

_– Sobre qualquer coisa, Chanyeol, menos sobre nós._

Eu não queria magoar-te naquele dia e nunca vou fazer nada que te machuque intencionalmente. E eu sei que essa vontade é recíproca. Por isso arrependi-me no momento em que as palavras deixaram a minha boca. Se pudesse, tê-la-ias engolido de volta.

O teu semblante perdeu o ar carinhoso e tu soltaste-me como se o meu toque te pudesse queimar. Eu senti como se tivesse estragado completamente a noite pela qual eu ansiava há dias.

– _Tu sabes porquê._ – Falei delicadamente, tentando justificar-me. Viraste-me as costas e sentaste na cadeira, de frente para o computador novamente, e eu vi toda a tensão que eu tinha tentado desfazer voltando para os teus ombros. Aproximei-me devagar e incerto, temendo ter sido mal interpretado. – _Eu amo as nossas músicas, Chanyeol, não quero que penses o contrário. Eu só…_

_– Eu sei._ – Respondeste. O teu tom de voz era suave, a deixa que eu precisava para abraçar-te outra vez. – _Só que eu não sei fazer mais nada além de proclamar o meu amor por ti._

_– Isso não é verdade._ – Retruquei, mas o sorriso já brotava no meu rosto.

– _É o que eu faço de melhor, Baekhyun._ – Viraste a cadeira para mim e eu senti um alívio enorme ao notar que já não estavas tão aborrecido. – _E é o que eu nunca quero deixar de fazer._

Tentei disfarçar a minha emoção escondendo-me no teu colo, enterrando o meu rosto acanhado na curva do teu pescoço, como sempre. Tentei ignorar a tua teimosia e a preocupação que me dominava como consequência dela, e foquei só em ti, no teu corpo, e em matar as saudades acumuladas.

Naquela noite os nossos decibéis só não competiram com as ondas do mar porque não há praia em Seul.

Nós continuamos a ser um tema constante nas tuas músicas, mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos. Pergunto-me se algum dia a tua criatividade para transformar o nosso dia-a-dia em canções de amor esgotará; ou se algum dia estarás comigo sem que a tua cabeça esteja pensando em mil e uma coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Confesso que ainda fico chateado por passares mais tempo no estúdio do que em casa, comigo, mas também confesso que já aceitei que isso faz parte de quem tu és e não há absolutamente nada em ti que eu queira mudar.

E enquanto eu te admirava dormir repousado no meu peito hoje mais cedo, não parava de pensar em todas as músicas e melodias que pensando em mim escreveste. As românticas, as animadas, até mesmo as tristes, que eu desejava que nunca tivessem existido.

Espero continuar a brilhar para ti, sem cessar. Espero continuar ser a tua maior fonte de inspiração, o quadro branco para o teu coração de artista, pois não há nada que me deixe mais orgulhoso de mim próprio do que ver-me retratado pelos teus olhos. Quero cantar ao pé do teu ouvido e ouvir todos os elogios que tens guardado para mim na ponta da língua. Quero beijar-te a noite inteira, longe dos holofotes e dos julgamentos e quero, acima de tudo, amar-te sem restrições.

Hoje, amanhã e sempre.

Com amor,

Baekhyun

**˾** _Eu não preciso de altar_

_Só vem, repousa tua paz na minha_ **̚**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nome original: 달 (Lua/Moon)  
> *Nome original: 오이된장국 (sopa de pepino e pasta de feijão/cucumber soybean paste soup)


	2. A boca canta ao te chamar

**˾** _Eu já te disse alguma vez_

 _Tu tem pra mim o nome mais bonito_ **_̚_ **

Los Angeles, 9 de outubro de 2019

Querido Chanyeol,

Hoje eu acordei sentindo-me culpado.

Esta provavelmente não é a melhor forma de começar uma carta de amor, mas é a primeira vez que eu faço algo assim na vida, então dá-me um desconto. Eu não tenho o teu dom com as palavras, nem sou romântico como tu, ao ponto de transformar qualquer acontecimento em algo poético. No entanto, acho que o teu coração vai se aquecer um pouco quando souber o porquê.

Estou escrevendo diretamente de Los Angeles, Chanyeol, e tu não estás ao meu lado. Há semanas que estamos há milhares de quilômetros um do outro, tendo de nos contentar com mensagens e chamadas de vídeo. O quão estranho isso é? Sinceramente, não estou habituado a nada disto. Só me apetece fazer a malas e apanhar o primeiro avião para Seul.

A pior parte é o fuso horário, pois torna impossível que os meus dias coincidam com os teus. Como vamos conversar direito se quando eu vou dormir, tu estás indo almoçar; quando tu vais dormir, eu vou ensaiar; e quando tu vais ensaiar, eu estou num programa de televisão qualquer fazendo um esforço enorme para entender o que os apresentadores dizem?

Me perdoa por ter adormecido ontem enquanto conversávamos. O cansaço não é desculpa, eu sei. Devia ter aproveitado aquele tempo disponível para ouvir-te falar sobre os teus dias, que andam tão ocupados quanto os meus. Se soubesses o peso que eu senti no coração assim que acordei e percebi que tinha te deixado falando sozinho…

Mas não vou assumir a culpa toda, Park Chanyeol!

Tu sabes o quanto eu adoro ouvir-te cantar para mim. Qualquer música entoada pela tua voz rouca soa como uma canção de ninar aos meus ouvidos. E foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu: em pouquíssimo tempo eu fui embalado pelo teu tom e, graças à ele, tive a melhor noite de sono em muitos dias. Portanto, apesar da culpa, não posso dizer que esteja arrependido.

Serei duplamente culpado?

Eu confesso que não me recordo qual era a música que estavas cantando, mas de uma coisa estou certo: poderia ter continuado a ouvi-la eternamente. A serenidade que tu me trouxeste em alguns minutos levaria uma vida inteira para alcançar. Nenhuma promoção nos Estados Unidos, nenhum prêmio coreano, nenhum patrocínio de marcas de luxo europeias alguma vez vai me trazer a sensação de conquista que tu me trazes. Porque apesar de tu dizeres que sempre estiveste na palma da minha mão, eu sempre achei as minhas mãos demasiado pequenas para te segurarem com firmeza.

Por isso, foi com alívio que ontem recebi a tua ligação. Perdoa-me por não ter sido eu a ligar, afinal de contas sou eu que estou longe. Não queria incomodar-te no estúdio, não queria aborrecer-te com as minhas reclamações infindáveis sobre a comida sem gosto deste país, ou sobre como estou desejoso de voltar para onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Queria ter te ouvido durante mais tempo. E queria, principalmente, que o cansaço não tivesse nublado os meus sentidos, para que assim eu pudesse relembrar com detalhe cada segundo da nossa conversa, desde o momento em que disseste “olá, meu amor”, até ao segundo em que fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pelas tuas melodias.

Foi nisso que eu pensei hoje à tarde, enquanto éramos entrevistados por aquela apresentadora famosa. Sei que és capaz de dizer que eu não deveria ter andado distraído, que deveria focar no meu trabalho e não andar sonhando acordado sobre nós dois. Mas o que queres que eu faça? Foi a pior entrevista das nossas carreiras – aqui falo por Jongin também –, e ela perguntou se algum de nós estava namorando. Como eu poderia não deixar a minha mente divagar até ti, do outro lado do mundo?

Já estou habituado a mentir. Há tempos que interiorizei que é para o bem de todos. Mas isso não quer dizer que não me custe. Custa todos os dias, e hoje custou ainda mais. A culpa não é minha, não é tua, tampouco é dos meninos. Culparei a distância, os longos dias sem os teus abraços carinhosos e sem os teus beijos molhados. Culparei a minha preocupação infundada e a minha insegurança excessiva.

Precisei morder a língua.

Precisei fingir que não tinha entendido nada, apesar de ter tido aulas suficientes de inglês para entender frases tão simples quanto “vocês estão solteiros?”. O Mark já tinha me avisado que aquela poderia ser uma das perguntas, para não sermos pegos de surpresa. Só que tu sabes, nós não costumamos lidar com questões tão diretas sobre as nossas vidas amorosas, por isso foi extremamente difícil manter uma expressão brincalhona, fingir que não me afetava.

E tu és o ciumento da relação, Chanyeol. Sempre foste e sempre serás, apesar de eu dizer constantemente que não há motivos para isso. Mas confesso que hoje senti uma vontade enorme de marcar o meu território; de dizer que eu tenho, sim, dono, e que tu, escondido num estúdio em Seul, também tens.

Sei que pareço estar pensando como um adolescente, e talvez esteja mesmo. Só estou cansado do trabalho e incomodado por não saber detalhadamente o que anda acontecendo contigo nestes últimos dias. Ninguém me culpará por o teu nome andar às voltas na minha cabeça sem cessar, certo?

Parece até o dia em que nos conhecemos.

Lembras-te desse dia, meu amor?

Ah, eu tenho a certeza que sim.

Porque depois dele as nossas vidas nunca mais foram as mesmas.

E não foi porque eu fui adicionado ao grupo de treinamento de última hora, sendo atirado no meio de um grupo de rapazes lindos e talentosos que, à primeira vista, só me fizeram sentir inferior, mesmo que de forma não intencional.

As nossas vidas mudaram porque era para ser, e o que tem de ser, tem muita força.

Eu acredito piamente que as nossas vidas mudariam mesmo se nós não tivéssemos debutado juntos, pois a nossa ligação estava muito além da formação de um grupo. De alguma forma, eu sabia. Tu sabias. Acho que até os meninos souberam assim que aconteceu.

Tudo ficou claro quando tu vieste em minha direção, pronto para acudir o novato perdido que, no caso, era eu mesmo. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-me deslocado e perdido, por isso nunca me senti tão grato por conhecer alguém. Tu parecias um oásis no meio do deserto, a solução para todos os meus problemas.

– _Olá._ – Cumprimentei-te mal fomos deixados sozinhos.

Estava a sentir-me um pouco envergonhado por ter sido apresentado com tanta rapidez, sendo que o manager responsável pelo grupo nem se tinha dado ao trabalho de dizer-me o teu nome. Fugiu assim que teve oportunidade, instruindo o primeiro trainee que passou – que, por sorte, eras tu – a indicar-me o caminho até a sala de dança. Ele parecia desesperado para se ver livre de mim e eu não o culpava, com certeza estava cansado de lidar com a minha curiosidade e inexperiência.

E eu estava longe de ser uma pessoa tímida, mas devia confessar que tinha medo da reação dos outros quando me vissem. Compreendia que vocês treinavam juntos há anos e poderiam ser contrários à minha presença. Confesso que também me senti intimidado quando os meus olhos pousaram em ti porque, se todos os meus colegas já tivessem aparências de artistas como tu, onde eu me encaixaria?

– _Olá, Baekhyun._ – Respondeste, me olhando tão intensamente que senti as bochechas arderem de vergonha. Recusei-me a desviar o olhar, no entanto. Na minha infantilidade, encarei aquilo como uma batalha silenciosa por dominância. Estava determinado a deixar-te envergonhado também, mas não resultou. – _Eu sou Park Chanyeol._ _Estava à tua espera._

Park Chanyeol.

Park. Chan. Yeol.

Park Chanyeol que estava a minha espera. O que isso significava, exatamente?

Não compreendi as tuas palavras, no entanto, não pedi explicações.

Anos mais tarde, disseste-me que falaste a primeira coisa que te veio à cabeça, mas até hoje eu não sei se acredito. Nós estávamos destinados, Chanyeol. Tu estavas destinado a mim, e eu estava destinado a ti, mesmo que nenhum de nós tivesse consciência disso naquele momento.

– _Gostei do teu nome._ – Eu lembrava-me de ter dito após os cumprimentos iniciais. Estava longe de ser a melhor forma de dar início a uma conversa, mas estávamos nos encarando diretamente há tanto tempo, que eu começava a ficar constrangido. – _É diferente, nunca conheci um Chanyeol._ – Era diferente e bonito. Não sabia se tinha algum significado ou se era escrito com caracteres chineses compostos por dezenas de traços, mas soou único aos meus ouvidos. E combinava com o dono. Devia ser um nome único como tu aparentavas ser, com aquelas orelhas protuberantes e um sorriso largo que eu poderia apostar em como mostrava todos os dentes que tinhas na boca. – _Combina contigo._ – Eu também lembrava-me daquele momento como um dos que mais me fez sentir vergonha de mim próprio.

Se não tornasse tudo ainda mais constrangedor, teria me estapeado por deixar escapar tantos elogios de uma só vez. Era aquela a primeira impressão que eu queria causar? Das duas, uma: ou soaria como um atirado, ou como um falso, desesperado por ser aceito. Apesar de ser o meu primeiro dia na empresa, estava longe de querer agradar a todos com excesso de simpatia. Queria que ficassem impressionados com o meu talento, e não que me reconhecessem como um garoto que se esforçava para cair nas boas graças de todos.

Eu sabia que iria treinar contigo assim que te conheci, pois foi assim que fomos apresentados um ao outro. Por momentos, tive medo da tua reação. Eu era um novato, completamente inexperiente que, aparentemente, estava a encher-te de elogios. O que tu, um garoto estranhamente bonito, irias pensar?

Só coisas boas, pelo visto. Como se isso fosse possível, o teu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

– _De certa forma, significa “bagas frutíferas.”_ – Eu não lembro de ter feito isso, mas tu dizes que eu inclinei o rosto para o lado, como um cachorrinho confuso com a tua explicação. – _A minha mãe achou poético, e o meu pai pensou que poderia influenciar a minha personalidade._ – Explicaste enquanto eu te seguia pelos corredores daquele lugar gigantesco.

– _Tipo que tu serias bem sucedido?_

– _É, tipo isso._

– _Bem, parece que estás no bom caminho._ – Comentei enquanto observa a movimentação ao nosso redor. Até mesmo os funcionários pareciam celebridades, demasiado bonitos e elegantes para ficarem apenas por trás dos holofotes.

– _Estamos, na verdade._ – Corrigiste-me com um sorriso simpático. E disseste com tanta certeza que fiquei ainda mais acanhado. Eu sabia que tu já tinhas um lugar à tua espera no topo, mas eu era apenas uma experiência. E experiências podem correr muito bem ou muito mal, sendo que eu acreditava que comigo seria a segunda opção.

Confesso que me sentia um Zé-ninguém no meio daquela gente.

E essa sensação manteve-se por um bom tempo.

Sendo apenas colocada de lado quando tu surgias no meu campo de visão, olhando-me deslumbrado, como se eu fosse o detentor de todo o talento do mundo; elogiando-me sem cessar, como se eu nunca ficasse para trás nas lições; e sempre com um sorriso enorme, como se eu fosse a grande razão da tua alegria.

O teu nome nunca mais saiu da minha boca.

Não saía durante os treinos, onde eu insistia em chamar-te para mostrar cada mínimo progresso meu; não saía no caminho para casa, pois eu queria partilhar contigo cada pequena coisa que chamava a minha atenção nas ruas; não saía no dormitório, quando tu eras a minha primeira opção de parceiro na hora de atormentar Junmyeon e Yifan com as nossas brincadeiras; e até hoje não sai durante os concertos, durante as atividades em grupo, ou durante o tempo que passamos juntos, só nós dois.

No início eu tentei refrear-me. Imaginei que pudesse ser cansativo e até mesmo irritante ter sempre alguém energético como eu atrás de ti, com o teu nome na ponta da língua, mas que culpa tenho eu, se gosto da forma como ele é pronunciado?

Chanyeol isso, Chanyeol aquilo.

Nós rapidamente nos tornamos inseparáveis, como se nos conhecêssemos há vários anos. Eu nem sei dizer se era eu que não te largava ou se era o contrário. Ninguém via um sem o outro, fosse nos treinos, fosse no refeitório, fosse no metrô à caminho de casa.

– _Chanyeol, já decoraste a partir dos dois minutos e quinze?_ – Eu perguntava-te constantemente coisas sobre as coreografias, apesar de os nossos dançarinos principais serem outros. – _Chanyeol, o que nós vamos jantar hoje?_ – A pergunta mais frequente de todas, mesmo que tu nunca soubesses a resposta. – _Chanyeol, estou com sono._ – Eu reclamava enquanto recostava a minha cabeça no teu ombro. Antes de descobrir o teu colo, aquele era o meu lugar favorito no mundo inteiro. – _Chanyeol, qual lado do meu rosto é mais bonito, o direito ou esquerdo?_ – Eu considerava-te o membro mais bonito do grupo (e ainda considero, mesmo que não o diga abertamente), portanto, não minto quando digo que a tua opinião valia ouro naquela altura.

– _Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol._ – Ouvi Junmyeon me imitar. – _Por que vocês não casam logo?_

 _– Não adiantaria, hyung._ – Kyungsoo respondeu. – _Baekhyun iria continuar chamando pelo Chanyeol como um papagaio o dia inteiro._

Lembro-me de me encolher no meu canto, sentindo as bochechas queimarem e a vergonha tomar conta de mim. Olhei para ti, à procura de algum consolo, à procura de alguém tão envergonhado quanto eu, mas tu só sorrias, Chanyeol, satisfeito com a brincadeira dos teus amigos.

Confesso que fiquei indignado.

Confuso.

Só muito tempo depois descobri por que aquelas palavras me afetaram tanto. Acho que, no fundo, eu tinha medo de aceitar os meus próprios sentimentos, portanto não compreendia quando via o teu riso misturar-se ao deles enquanto a minha única vontade era de desaparecer.

Perdoa-me por ter demorado tanto tempo para me encontrar.

As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se eu tivesse me rendido ao teu sorriso logo no primeiro momento, como tu adoras dizer que aconteceu contigo. Eu era uma criança, não sabia nada sobre a vida ou sobre o amor. Preso na minha inocência e baixa auto-estima, acreditava que tu estavas na quinta namorada, enquanto eu nunca tinha sequer beijado na boca.

O Byun Baekhyun de nove anos atrás não esperava chegar onde chegou, com quem chegou. Não me achava digno de competir convosco, portanto até o último instante acreditei que ficaria para trás e perder-te-ia no processo. Perder-te-ia como amigo, claro. Pois apesar de eu desejar, nos lugares mais recônditos do meu coração, que as sugestões dos meninos se tornassem realidade no futuro, isso parecia impossível. Ridículo, até.

Dentre todos os meus sonhos de adolescente, tu parecias o mais difícil de alcançar. No entanto, o que aconteceu foi justamente o contrário.

E aqui estamos nós, meu amor.

O nosso caminho nem sempre foi liso como o asfalto da auto-estrada. Pelo contrário, a empresa só nos deu um nome e espalhou granadas num chão que já era de terra batida. Durante muito tempo senti que ao menor passo em falso, poderia explodir com tudo o que construímos, deixando apenas poeira para trás. E eu nunca, nunca me perdoaria por pôr um ponto final na tua carreira.

Por isso tentei me esconder o máximo que pude. Mas, ao invés de disfarçar os meus sentimentos, só consegui torná-los ainda mais óbvios. E, pela milésima vez, eu juro por tudo que não estava me fazendo de desentendido perante as tuas investidas. Eu realmente achei que estava vendo coisa onde não tinha e, com medo de me iludir, busquei me afastar.

Tu lembras como decidiste, no momento mais estranho de todos, que ias dar um basta nos meus medos e inseguranças? Deves lembrar e muito bem, porque os meninos nunca nos deixaram esquecer. Quando as piadas acabam durante o jantar, Kyungsoo adora trazer esse momento para a mesa, o que é muito corajoso da parte dele, se queres que eu diga. Afinal de contas, ele e Jongin têm tantas anedotas sobre a vida de casal quanto nós.

Eu acho que nunca comentei com ninguém sobre o meu desespero quando fomos colocados no mesmo quarto do dormitório. Por dias debati-me com a incerteza, sem saber se a vida de ídolo era realmente o que eu queria para mim. Porque quando eu comecei a sentir coisas estranhas no estômago sempre que me desejavas boa noite, soube também que seria difícil manter os meus sentimentos escondidos à sete chaves. 

Durante muito tempo eu não consegui diferenciar as tuas intenções. Tinha medo de que todas as conversas, os segredos compartilhados e os toques aparentemente despretensiosos fossem fruto da minha imaginação fértil. Afinal, o que alguém como tu poderia querer com alguém como eu?

É claro que eu sabia o meu valor. Não me achava digno de capas de revista, mas era naturalmente engraçado, e quem não gosta de ter pessoas divertidas por perto? E após algumas aulas de postura e fotografia, também eu comecei a sentir que, aos poucos, ia me encaixando entre vocês. Ainda assim, achar que o meu colega de grupo sentia qualquer coisa além da amizade por mim era demais.

“Então por que raios Chanyeol me olha dessa forma?”, eu pensava. Tu parecias sempre tão fascinado e atento a todo mínimo gesto meu. Sempre tão preocupado comigo, com a minha adaptação e bem-estar dentro do grupo e da empresa. Chanyeol, tu erravas a coreografia de propósito para eu não ser o único a ouvir sermões dos professores! Protegias-me o tempo inteiro e eu confesso que me aproveitava, não perdendo uma oportunidade para me esconder atrás de ti.

Eu acreditava que tu não tinhas noção nenhuma do efeito que causavas em mim. Que eras apenas um rapaz ingênuo e alheio ao que estavas a fazer-me sentir. E eu nem poderia culpar-te, porque o coração descontrolado era meu.

Tão descontrolado que eu nem percebi quando comecei a tratar-te de forma diferente dos demais. Até hoje tu gostas de usar isso contra mim, dizes que foi assim que percebeste que tinhas chances e precisavas aproveitá-las. E até hoje eu o agradeço em pensamento sempre que lembro do dia em que colocaste-me contra a parede e arrancaste-me uma confissão, algo que eu nunca teria sido capaz de fazer contigo.

Eu não sou tímido normalmente, nunca fui, tu sabes. Porém, algo em ti despertava a minha timidez. Eu encolhia-me todo quando tu me tocavas, desviava-me quando vinhas em minha direção, evitava olhar-te nos olhos quando conversávamos. Pensando bem, talvez fosse medo. Medo de estar a ver coisas onde não existiam, medo de ser descoberto e confrontado por ti e pelo mundo.

Mas tu, Chanyeol… Tu não tinhas medo de nada. Tu sempre foste direto ao assunto, recusavas-te a dobrar-te perante as vontades dos outros e deixavas os teus sentimentos expostos para todos – menos para mim, que não percebia nada do assunto. Para quem treinava há quatro anos numa das maiores empresas de entretenimento do país, tu parecias demasiado disposto a desafiar o sistema para o teu próprio bem.

Mais tarde tu me contaste que também te sentiste grato pelo meu atrevimento. Que há dias tentavas encontrar a oportunidade perfeita para te declarares, encontrando-a através de um erro de cálculo meu quando, sem querer, destranquei a porta do banheiro com um clipe e deparei-me contigo prestes a tomar banho.

Sem querer porque, na situação em que me encontrava, estava longe de querer tomar banho contigo, mesmo que já tivesse feito isso com todos os outros membros. Mas nós éramos muitos e eu me atrapalhei quando tentei fazer as contas de quem era a vez de usar o único banheiro do dormitório.

– _Por que tu estás fugindo de mim, Baekhyun?_ – Foi a primeira coisa que disseste depois que eu, extremamente envergonhado, tentei fugir o mais rápido possível enquanto murmurava um pedido de desculpas.

Lembro perfeitamente de ter sentido o meu sangue gelar e o meu corpo petrificar no lugar, impossibilitado de dar um passo que fosse para fora daquele espaço apertado. Tentei ignorar o teu sorriso ladino, típico de quem sabia o que estava fazendo, e o ardor que subia pelo meu pescoço até alcançar as minhas bochechas. Escondi as mãos atrás das costas, com medo de que elas tremessem e eu me sentisse ainda mais patético à tua frente.

– _Eu não estou fugindo, Chanyeol, de onde tiraste isso?_ – O teu sorriso aumentou, pois era óbvio que eu estava mentindo.

– _Então por que não tomas banho comigo, como fazes com os meninos?_ – Fiquei sem palavras, chocado com a tua ousadia. O pior de tudo foi que tu achaste graça e começaste a rir do meu desespero. Segundo as tuas próprias palavras, os meus olhos nervosos passearam por todos os cantos possíveis para evitarem os teus.

– _Nós dois não cabemos aí._ – Murmurei a primeira desculpa barata que surgiu. – _Tu ocupas muito espaço._ – Eu não menti. Na minha cabeça, tu realmente ocupavas muito espaço, mesmo que a tua massa corporal naquela altura não fosse nada comparada ao que tu és hoje.

O problema é que eu sempre sentia um certo sufoco quando estava ao teu lado, um aperto no peito que quase me impedia de respirar. Eu queria poder culpar a tua altura, a tua forma de falar e gesticular, mas no fundo eu já sabia que essa sensação tinha outro nome. Só que eu tinha muito medo de dizê-lo em pensamento, quem dirá em voz alta.

 _– Fala sério, Baekhyun! Eu sou só uns centímetros mais alto que Sehun e Jongin e tu sempre tomas banho com eles._ – Naquele momento eu percebi o incômodo na tua voz como se fosse música para os meus ouvidos. Aquela não era a primeira vez que tu demonstravas desgostar que eu passasse tempo com os mais novos, então senti-me ligeiramente aliviado por cogitar a possibilidade de que tu estavas a ter os mesmos conflitos que eu.

– _Tu estás com ciúmes?_ – Perguntei, certo de que ia deixar-te sem resposta.

– _É claro que estou!_ – Nem hesitaste em responder, me deixando sem chão novamente. – _Há tempos que eu estou esperando tu arrombares essa porta. Todo o santo dia entro no banheiro com expectativas, tu sabes o que isso é?_ – Não respondi, começando a sentir-me culpado por coisas que eu nem entendia. Estava prestes a pedir-te desculpas por te ter desiludido quando continuaste a falar. – _Isso não vai soar nada romântico já que eu estou seminu e estamos fechados aqui dentro, mas… Baekhyun, eu estou muito apaixonado por ti._

Hoje eu lembro desse momento como algo engraçado, que rendia boas risadas entre nós dois e dentro do grupo. Sim, porque logo os meninos ficaram sabendo que foi assim que Park Chanyeol, o trainee mais popular do seu tempo, confessou a sua paixão por Byun Baekhyun, um rapaz com ar sabichão e confiante, mas que quase desmaiou perante a declaração.

E eu adoro as tuas descrições dos nossos momentos, sejam eles os românticos, os atrevidos ou os engraçados.

No que diz respeito a nós dois, eu gosto de descrever as coisas como elas aconteceram, mas tu, com as tuas palavras doces e os teus olhos meigos sobre mim, consegues transformar todos os acontecimentos da nossa vida de casal em cenas dignas de contos de fada, ou então és capaz de exagerar tanto que nós parecemos ter saído de um filme de comédia.

Segundo a tua concepção pouco realista do que foi a minha reação perante as tuas palavras, eu fiquei branco como os azulejos que revestiam as paredes do banheiro. E, como se não bastasse, logo depois comecei a ficar azul igual à menina da Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate, como se estivesse prendendo a respiração. Seja qual for a cor que eu adquiri naqueles segundos, tu realmente pensaste que eu estava passando mal, prestes a desmaiar, e me obrigaste a sentar no vaso sanitário, morrendo de medo que eu tivesse um ataque do coração ali mesmo. 

As tuas imitações das minhas expressões fazem todos rir, e não há ninguém que não fique incrédulo sobre como eu, um dos membros mais destemidos do grupo, tenha ficado tão apavorado com uma simples confissão de amor adolescente. As pessoas não sabem como as coisas funcionam? Eu seria capaz de enfrentar dezenas de chefes irritados de uma vez, mas nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, conseguiria ir contra ti.

Tu és mais corajoso do que eu, Chanyeol. Muito mais. Esta é uma memória engraçada quando vista pelos teus olhos, no entanto, para mim, foi difícil sentir algo além de medo.

Foi doloroso ver a expectativa nos teus olhos quando eu sabia que não poderia fazer mais nada além de recusar os teus sentimentos.

E se descobrissem? E se, por minha causa, todo o esforço de um grupo fosse jogado no lixo? Eu nunca me perdoaria. Eles nunca me perdoariam. E eu simplesmente não podia fazer isso com as pessoas que tinham me acolhido como se fossem minha família, me ajudado quando eu sentia que tinha caído ali de paraquedas e me amado como um verdadeiro irmão.

Mas era tão difícil dizer não aos teus olhos grandes e pidões…

O meu futuro parecia estar sendo entregue numa bandeja de prata. Tudo o que eu queria num lugar só: uma carreira na indústria musical ao lado de pessoas fantásticas e, a cereja no topo do bolo, uma paixão recíproca. Porém, o meu medo era bastante real. Muitas perguntas cruzavam a minha mente enquanto te encarava ajoelhado à minha frente, atento às minhas reações.

E se não der certo? Como será ter seu ex-namorado, ex-ficante, ex-qualquer coisa no mesmo grupo durante anos? E se ele deixasse de gostar de mim quando a fama nos atingisse e passássemos a conviver com pessoas muito mais atraentes, muito mais interessantes do que eu? E se fôssemos descobertos, o quão escandaloso seria ter as nossas caras nas manchetes e ver a reputação demorada a conquistar indo por água abaixo?

Obrigada por teres acalmado o meu coração acelerado e a minha mente preocupada com aquele abraço, e por continuares a fazê-lo, toda vez que os meus fantasmas ameaçam tomar conta de mim. Obrigada por teres compreendido os meus motivos quando recusei-te pela primeira vez, e obrigada ainda mais por não teres desistido de nós, mesmo eu dizendo que nunca iria resultar.

Nós resultamos, Chanyeol.

Nós fazemos com que resulte, mesmo que tenhamos de lutar uma batalha diferente todos os dias.

A minha batalha de hoje veio na forma de uma senhora loira e com um sentido de humor questionável. E a tua, veio em forma de quê? 

Com amor, saudades e nostalgia,

Baekhyun

**˾** _A boca canta ao te chamar_

 _Teu canto chama o meu sorriso_ **_̚_ **


	3. No calendário passear

**˾** _E ‘tá tão fácil de encaixar_

_Os teus cenários na minha rotina_

_No calendário passear_ **_̚_ **

Seul, 28 de Março de 2020

Querido Chanyeol,

Hoje eu acordei com vontade de fazer uma loucura.

Não uma loucura boba, do gênero comer comida de plástico o dia inteiro. Estou falando de uma loucura, loucura. Do gênero atravessar meio continente para alcançar-te. Se eu conseguisse um voo agora, em quanto tempo chegaria à Bali? Dez horas? Onze? Se eu contar com o tempo da deslocação até ao aeroporto de Incheon, mais o check-in e de conseguir um táxi até o teu hotel, em quinze horas, no máximo, estaria nos teus braços novamente.

Eu sei que tivemos a sorte de estarmos juntos há dois dias e que aquele tempo foi melhor do que nada. No entanto, tu tens de concordar comigo: é muita maldade ser obrigado a afastar-me de ti horas depois de nos reencontrarmos.

Os managers enlouqueceriam à minha procura e Junmyeon com certeza me daria uma aula sobre responsabilidade, mas o que importa? Há semanas que eu não consigo sentir nada além de saudade.

Ainda não são nem meia-noite, portanto eu deveria estar ensaiando até a exaustão neste exato momento, mas fui dispensado mais cedo. Acho que Kasper não estava conseguindo lidar muito bem com a minha desconcentração. Nem eu estava, para ser sincero. Pela primeira vez em oito anos, não estou conseguindo ser profissional o suficiente para separar trabalho de vida pessoal.

Onde estás, Chanyeol? Com quem estás? Estás divertindo-te?

Estás a divertindo-te sem mim?

Era esse o tipo de perguntas que rondavam a tua cabeça enquanto eu estava na Califórnia? Eu estava lá a trabalho, trabalhava desde o nascer do sol até além do cair da noite. E tu sabes com quem eu estava, conheces todos eles. E eu sei, Park Chanyeol, que tu falavas com Jongin nas minhas costas para saber como eu estava. O problema é que eu não tenho ninguém para fazer as perguntas que quero, porque conheço-te e sei que só vais responder o que eu quero ouvir, para eu não ficar preocupado ou enciumado. Não é justo.

Perdoa-me os ciúmes e a insegurança, mas que culpa tenho eu se queria estar contigo agora? Sei que tenho de apoiar-te assim como tu me apoias incondicionalmente, mas não estou com vontade de ver-te a sorrir ao lado de outras pessoas. Eu queria que tu estivesses aqui, para sorrir comigo. Ou queria eu estar aí, a sorrir contigo.

É pedir muito?

Nós andamos tão desencontrados, meu amor. Cada um com os seus projetos, com as suas entrevistas e photoshoots, nem parece que pertencemos ao mesmo grupo. Eu pensava que teríamos mais liberdade quando Junmyeon fosse para o exército, pois seria muito mais fácil roubar-te uns beijos na sala de dança sem ele por perto. E eu até estava ansioso para fazer isso acontecer por pura rebeldia, não vou negar.

No entanto, aqui estamos nós – ou não estamos.

Quem me dera voltar no tempo e aproveitar mais os nossos momentos juntos. Nós nunca fomos esquisitos, não é mesmo, meu amor? Sempre nos contentamos com tão pouco. Um passeio de bicicleta à beira do rio de madrugada, iluminados pelos candeeiros fracos que acompanhavam a ciclovia; uma partida de basquete com os teus amigos da escola na quadra mais escondida da cidade, para não chamar atenção; jantar no restaurante da tua mãe depois da hora de encerramento, só para podermos dizer que comemos fora sem ser assediados pelas sasaengs. Eu alguma vez te disse que era no Viva Polo onde eu realmente me sentia uma estrela? Sempre fui tão bem recebido pela tua mãe, e as nossas fotos que ela fazia questão de pendurar em todo lado pareciam abraçar-me quando lá entrava.

Mas quando foi que passamos a considerar idas ao ginásio como encontros? Quando foi que os nossos jantares à luz de velas passaram a ser exclusivamente em casa? Quando foi que começamos a nos contentar com as curtas viagens de carro de casa para o trabalho e do trabalho para casa? Eu nem lembro qual foi a última vez que viajamos por lazer, só eu e tu.

Ah, lembro daquela vez em que levaste-me até Pyeongchang para os ensaios de uma apresentação em comemoração aos Jogos Olímpicos de Inverno. Isso conta? Uma viagem de carro de quase duas horas que eu podia muito bem ter feito com Minseok e Jongdae, mas acho que também por egoísmo meu não consegui recusar. Eu ainda tentei dissuadir-te, dizendo que era desnecessário, pois terias de voltar sozinho depois, mas tu disseste que os beijos que trocaríamos no caminho compensavam. Nunca cheguei a perguntar: valeu a pena?

Eu cheguei um pouco atrasado naquele dia. A minha sorte foi Minseok que, sem saber se me estrangulava por tê-lo deixado sozinho com Jongdae ou se mantinha as aparências, inventou uma desculpa convincente para o meu atraso. A desculpa verdadeira, claro, tinha o teu nome, a tua mão na minha coxa e o teu pé que não acelerava de propósito para fazer o tempo esticar.

Foi a partir daí que nos tornamos mais responsáveis? Porque eu lembro-me de Junmyeon ter ficado furioso com o meu atraso para a preparação de um evento tão importante. Eu ouvia as suas preocupações, mas não conseguia concordar com elas. Nós pensávamos que o líder estava fazendo uma tempestade num copo-d’água, no entanto, ao olhar para trás agora, consigo ver o que ele via: duas crianças brincando com fogo.

Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas hoje acredito que os tempos de trainee eram mais fáceis para nós. É certo que chegávamos a dormir três horas por noite, que comíamos como passarinhos e que os meus sentimentos estavam emaranhados numa forma confusa que só servia para apertar o meu coração.

Mas tudo parecia mais fácil quando regressávamos à casa no final da tarde, sem nos preocuparmos em esconder a nossa relação dos outros, porque simplesmente não havia nada para esconder.

Eu tentava ser discreto na forma como te admirava, sentado com a cabeça encostada na janela, os olhos pesados de cansaço. E precisava ser ainda mais discreto quando tentava decifrar os sentimentos ruins que me invadiam ao ver a tua cabeça pender até encostar no ombro de Kyungsoo. Depois, quando cada um descia na sua estação, era bom ter até ao dia seguinte para pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

Para ser sincero, acho que foi aí que comecei a perceber que havia algo de errado. Até então a nossa “conexão à primeira vista” tinha parecido apenas fruto da minha imaginação fértil que, muito impressionada com tudo que acontecia no primeiro dia de treinamento, deixou-se levar pela beleza e simpatia do colega de trabalho. Mas era impossível achar que aquele incômodo que surgia quando te via na companhia dos outros era uma ilusão.

Tentei afastar essas sensações de mim tantas vezes e durante tanto tempo, Chanyeol… Queria manter-me longe de problemas e, principalmente, de corações partidos. No entanto, tu sempre mostraste interesse em acompanhar os meus passos, qualquer que fosse a direção deles. Se eu dava um passo para trás, tu davas um passo para trás comigo; se eu dava um passo para frente, tu davas um para frente também e, assim, nunca nos afastávamos um do outro.

E eu nem era o tipo de pessoa que acreditava em destino ou em sorte, porém, vendo tudo acontecer tão rápido à minha frente, desde à minha inclusão no grupo ao desenvolvimento do nosso relacionamento, como poderia duvidar da existência de algo maior que observava todos os meus movimentos e ria dos meus tropeços? Em pouco tempo cheguei à conclusão de que não havia por onde fugir. Eu estava tramado e o melhor que podia fazer por mim mesmo era aceitar a minha sina. Felizmente para mim, ela tinha o teu nome e sobrenome e, por isso, aceitei-a de bom grado.

Mas confesso que tenho saudades daqueles dias, quando a minha maior preocupação era evitar ser óbvio em relação aos meus sentimentos, pois queríamos debutar e, para tal, não podíamos estar num relacionamento. No entanto, eu era um pouco contraditório quando tinha como segunda maior preocupação arrancar sorrisos teus ou prender a tua atenção. Lembras-te quando, em tentativas super falhadas de exibirmos o nosso pouco talento como dançarinos, fazíamos papéis ridículos na estação de Apgujeong?

Tu sempre foste mais contido nessas macacadas no meio da rua. Por seres bonito e popular na escola, assim como por já teres participado em alguns vídeos de outros artistas da empresa, já tinhas fãs naquela altura o que, não posso negar, deixou-me encabulado quando soube. Pensava que estávamos em pé de igualdade, que íamos começar do zero ao mesmo tempo. Mas a verdade é que nunca estaríamos no mesmo nível, pois desde cedo começaste a colecionar admiradores.

Foi com alguma surpresa e estranheza que percebi que tu eras muito bonito. Não o bonito normal, que nós encontramos em todas as esquinas. Não. Tu eras o bonito que atraía olhares quando cruzávamos a estação andando como dois pinguins por partilharmos os fones de ouvido, que fazia as meninas tentarem disfarçar as bochechas coradas com cachecóis e os olhares encantados ajeitando as franjas.

Tu eras o bonito que me atraía.

Com dezanove anos, eu imaginava que amigos não se sentiam atraídos uns pelos outros, então não entendia de onde vinham aqueles sentimentos. Não entendia de onde vinha a vontade absurda e incontrolável de ter toda a sua atenção em mim. Enquanto esperávamos pelo metrô, eu tinha consciência de que os olhos dos passageiros estavam postos em ti, Chanyeol, na tua postura e no teu rosto esculpido, e não podia julgá-los.

No entanto, eu queria que tu não tivesses olhos para ninguém além de mim.

Nunca admitiria para ninguém, mas era por isso que eu não parava de dançar na plataforma da estação. Para minha alegria tu rias das minhas palhaçadas, juntavas-te a elas, e o mundo parecia parar de rodar, porque nada mais importava para nós além daquele momento que tínhamos juntos. Éramos só nós dois na nossa bolha, onde ninguém mais estava autorizado a entrar. 

Naquela época estávamos muito ocupados tentando alcançar a fama, mas hoje eu olho para trás e é impossível não sentir saudades do anonimato.

Dois garotos minúsculos no meio de uma cidade grande, que se achavam invencíveis, apesar de contarem os trocados quando paravam em lojas de conveniência para lanchar. Costumávamos sentar nos bancos dispostos ao longo da plataforma, cada um com o seu copo de macarrão instantâneo nas mãos e comentávamos, enquanto víamos os vagões irem e virem, sobre o quão cansativo tinha sido o dia de treinamento.

Já naquela altura tu não perdias uma oportunidade para fazer música, sempre estalando os dedos ou batendo os pés em ritmos que só a tua cabeça conhecia. Quando aproveitavas os pauzinhos para batucar a embalagem vazia de macarrão, eu imediatamente começava a cantar uma melodia qualquer. Tu sorrias e me incentivavas, dizendo que um dia comporias músicas só para mim e eu, envergonhado, continuava cantando e desejando que aqueles momentos nunca acabassem.

Parece que eles acabaram, e acabaram de vez.

Duvido que algum dia voltaremos a ter a liberdade de antes. Mesmo que o tempo passe, que o público nos esqueça e que já não tenhamos sasaengs na nossa porta a todo o momento, será que algum dia poderemos aproveitar uma viagem de trem novamente? Será que algum dia voltaremos a entrar num restaurante sem que haja a preocupação de sermos fotografados? Tu achas que algum dia poderemos andar de mãos dadas na rua? Nós nunca fizemos isso, não é? Nem mesmo quando usamos máscaras. Eu queria tentar um dia. Por mais que tenha medo e seja paranóico, gostaria de viver um dia normal de casal contigo.

Talvez fosse mais fácil se viajássemos para longe. Podíamos alugar uma casa numa ilha deserta na Tailândia. Ou podíamos nos aventurar num destino tão invulgar que ninguém nos reconheceria como, não sei, a Lituânia? Tu com certeza adorarias ver o pôr-do-sol à beira-mar ou conhecer os pontos históricos de uma cidade europeia, enquanto eu seguir-te-ia para todo e qualquer lado, contentando-me em observar o entusiasmo das tuas expressões.

Eu não me importo de deixar-te fazer os planos da viagem, de experimentar a comida que queres experimentar, de limitar-me a seguir os teus passos, confiar nas tuas escolhas e aceitá-las sem protestos. Eu não preciso de dormir em hotéis cinco estrelas, comer em restaurantes Michelin ou tirar fotos ao lado de monumentos famosos.

Eu só preciso de ti.

E era exatamente isso que eu devia ter dito ontem, quando me ligaste.

Devia ter dito “estou com saudades”, “volta logo”, “amo-te”, entre tantas outras coisas. Mas, ao invés disso, ficamos criando conversas bobas, desviando do assunto principal que era a falta que tu me fazes quando estás longe.

– _Como está o tempo em Seul, meu amor?_ – Eu nunca cheguei a compreender o teu interesse no clima da cidade, mas respondia de qualquer forma.

– _Com certeza está bem diferente do tempo em Bali_. – Resmunguei de volta. – _Ainda não parou de nevar desde que tu viajaste_. 

– _Quem me dera que tu estivesses aqui comigo._ – Acho que percebeste o ressentimento na minha voz por não fazer parte daquelas mini férias. Quer dizer, eu sei que estás numa viagem à trabalho, mas quem não gostaria de viajar à trabalho para uma praia paradisíaca? – _Podemos vir nas próximas férias._

 _– Eu adoraria._ – Respondi. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, a observar as expressões cansadas um do outro. Eu sei que tu achas fofo quando as minhas bochechas ficam espremidas contra o travesseiro, por isso não me importei de continuar daquela forma, sentindo o meu coração aquecer-se devido à ternura dos teus olhos. – _Adoraria fazer qualquer coisa contigo, na verdade._ – Decidi acrescentar. – _Poderíamos passar o dia inteiro jogando boliche, se fosse da tua vontade. Ou poderíamos viajar pelo país parando nas vilas para caçar pokemons…_

Culparei a minha sonolência pelas ideias absurdas. Sabes bem que é durante a madrugada que a minha criatividade atinge o seu ponto alto. Se acho que seria loucura fazer uma viagem para procurar monstrinhos imaginários? Acho. Se eu estou disposto a fazer isso contigo? Sem nem pensar duas vezes.

– _Não seria uma má ideia._ – Respondeste rindo e me fazendo rir também. – _Com certeza há muitos espalhados por aí._

– _Então levaria muito tempo até todos serem caçados, certo?_

 _– Muito tempo._ – Concordaste, dando ênfase no “muito”. Sorri ainda mais, feliz por ouvir-te entrar na minha brincadeira. _– Precisaríamos de algumas semanas._

_– Três?_

_– Quatro, só para garantir. –_ Comecei a pensar no que seriam ter quatro semanas de férias contigo.

Era difícil imaginar como seria ter tanto tempo disponível só para nós depois de meses com as agendas superlotadas. Será que realmente aproveitaríamos o tempo livre? Ou acabaríamos nos envolvendo com trabalho, mesmo que sem querer? Será que ficaríamos fartos um do outro? Será que tu sentirias dores de cabeça de tanto ouvir os meus gritos enquanto matava bonecos nos jogos, e eu não aguentaria mais ouvir-te tocar bateria durante as horas mais inoportunas? Será que passaríamos o dia inventando coisas para fazer, ou preferiríamos passar o dia divididos entre a cama e o sofá? Eu não sei, mas gostaria de saber.

 _– E como foi o teu dia? –_ Sorri ao ouvir a curiosidade genuína na tua voz. _– O que fizeste hoje?_

A nossa pergunta obrigatória, que fazemos todos os dias, faça chuva ou faça sol, quer estejamos em Seul ou fora do país. A melhor parte é que tu nunca perdes o interesse no que eu tenho para dizer, mesmo que as minhas atividades do dia tenham sido as mais aborrecidas de sempre. Há algo de reconfortante em ouvi-la quando chego em casa, mesmo que tenhamos trocado mensagens sobre os nossos afazeres ao longo do dia. Não consigo evitar o vazio que me atormenta quando me deparo com o silêncio e a escuridão, ainda mais sabendo que a sensação durará por alguns dias.

 _– Nada de especial. –_ Respondi. _– Aulas de manhã, gravações à tarde e treinos à noite. Esse comeback não tem nada a ver com o anterior, então está sendo puxado._

 _– O dia cheio, então. –_ Assenti com um murmúrio. _– Mas tu almoçaste?_

 _– Sim… –_ Tu me lançaste um olhar desconfiado e eu acabei rindo novamente.

_– O que foi o teu almoço, então? E o jantar? Quero saber._

_– Eu não lembro, Chanyeol. –_ Revirei os olhos com a tua insistência, mas já devia ter calculado que aquela seria a tua reação por eu não comer tanto quanto deveria.

 _– Vamos resolver isso quando eu chegar. Acho que só vou precisar de algumas horas. –_ Retrucaste e eu gargalhei alto com a insinuação. – _Ou minutos._

Há pouco mais de um ano eu sugeri, em plena transmissão ao vivo, que conseguia convencer-te a sair da dieta em três dias. A frase não passou disso, mas os meus métodos escondidos nas entrelinhas causaram segundos de silêncio constrangedor que ecoam nos meus ouvidos até os dias de hoje. Não foi Junmyeon mudando imediatamente de assunto, o risinho de Jongin ou a tentativa dos outros de manterem-se neutros que me alertou para o que tinha acabado de fazer. Foi a tua falta de reação que me deixou nervoso, que me fez perceber que aquela tinha sido uma das coisas mais impensadas que eu já disse publicamente e que não havia como voltar atrás.

_– Quem queres enganar, Park Chanyeol? Tu é que não vais resistir um minuto assim que chegares em casa. –_ Encarei-te com o meu melhor sorriso sugestivo e foi a tua vez de começar a rir. Nós bem sabíamos que nenhum dos dois iria resistir, mas aquela brincadeira tinha a sua graça.

_– Tens toda a razão. Quanto tempo tu disseste que eu aguentava, três dias? Já se passaram dois._

 _– Não foi isso que eu disse… –_ Fiquei envergonhado por tocares diretamente no assunto, não vou negar. Ainda bem que a luz fraca do abajur encobriu a vermelhidão das minhas bochechas, caso contrário terias mais um motivo para tirar sarro de mim.

_– Daqui a pouco eu chego. –_ Disseste depois de mais uma risada. _– Estou morrendo de saudades, mal posso esperar para abraçar-te novamente._

 _– Exagerado. –_ Revirei os olhos. _– Como sobreviveste durante o tempo em que eu estive nos Estados Unidos?_

Quero que fique claro que falei apenas por falar. Eu não podia deixar-te ser romântico a esse ponto, principalmente quando eu não o conseguia ser. Tu colocaste em palavras exatamente o que eu sinto todos os dias ao ver-te sair pela porta do nosso apartamento de manhã, e a sensação só piora quando sei que vais passar muito mais do que algumas horas fora. É por esse motivo, inclusive, que a vontade de enfiar meia dúzia de coisas numa mochila e sair em disparada até ao aeroporto continuou dentro de mim, mesmo depois da nossa conversa ontem à noite.

_– Sabes que eu não sei?_

E eu juro por tudo que poderia ter continuado aquela nossa conversa boba noite adentro apenas pelo prazer de ouvir a tua voz, apenas pelo prazer de imaginar-te perto de mim, substituindo as minhas saudades por sentimentos muito mais bonitos. Realmente queria fazer isso para compensar a culpa que ainda me perseguia por ter te deixado falando sozinho quando era eu quem estava fora, mas não quis privar-te das aventuras inesquecíveis que Bali tinha reservado para ti.

Adormeci tentando imaginar qual seria o nosso destino perfeito. Maldivas, onde poderíamos ver o mar abaixo dos nosso pés mesmo dentro do hotel? Certamente que ninguém nos encontraria naquelas ilhas. Seria fácil esquecer do resto do mundo e focar apenas no que é realmente importante. No entanto, como sei que tu gostas mais de movimento do que da calmaria, estava pensando em Itália, o que achas? Junmyeon disse que Veneza é linda, então acho que seria uma escolha segura. Além disso, poderíamos comer pizza em todas as refeições. O que poderia ser melhor do que isso?

Bem, acho que sei o que vais dizer.

Bucheon, acertei?

Porque o melhor kimchi do mundo é a minha mãe quem faz e tu tens saudades da comida dela. Ou porque tu és muito responsável e preocupado com o teu trabalho, e assim não estaríamos longe caso alguma coisa acontecesse. Sem contar que uma visita à minha família não levantaria suspeitas porque, para todos os efeitos, somos melhores amigos.

É claro que eu não me importo de fazer essa pequena viagem contigo, tu sabes como eu adoro que te sintas tão confortável entre os meus parentes tão barulhentos quanto eu. Mas, não vou negar, quero fazer coisas novas e quero fazê-las só contigo.

Adorei todas as viagens que fizemos até agora com os meninos e guardo boas memórias de cada uma delas. Passear por Berlim e Barcelona foi maravilhoso, mas aquelas duas horas de liberdade que tivemos sem câmeras não foram suficientes. O Havaí foi lindo, acho que nunca tínhamos nos divertido tanto, ainda mais por algo organizado pela empresa. No entanto, ver pelo menos dez colegas de trabalho para onde quer que olhássemos era um tanto sufocante. E é claro que fiquei encantado com cada pedacinho do Japão que tu me mostraste e, apesar de não ser muito fã de esportes de inverno, diverti-me muito aprendendo a fazer snowboard. Confesso que caí várias vezes de propósito apenas para que tu deixasses de conversar com Kasper e Sehun e viesses em meu auxílio. Não era a forma mais bonita de chamar atenção, mas resultava. A não ser por essa curta viagem, temos deixado que a empresa ou as grandes marcas decidam sempre por nós e, por isso, sinto que nunca aproveitamos como deveríamos.

Vou tentar afastar os meus medos para que possamos aproveitar de agora em diante, para que tu possas continuar a convidar-me para as tuas viagens de última hora e para que eu também possa deixar de lado o conforto e segurança do nosso apartamento e começar a fazer planos também.

Então diz-me, meu amor, qual será o nosso próximo destino?

O que preferes, fugir de Seul ou fugir do país? Podemos chamar um motorista, como dizes em uma das tuas letras, ou eu posso simplesmente observar-te dirigir por horas a fio, pois tu bem sabes como eu fico louco quando tu estás ao volante. Podemos ir até ao sul trilhando a costa leste, apanhar um barco em Busan e ir para o Japão esquiar novamente, só nós dois. Ou podemos cruzar o mundo. O espaço, se realmente quiseres.

Estou disposto a tudo contigo, Chanyeol.

É só chamares que eu vou.

Com amor e muita saudade,

Baekhyun

**˾** _O fim de tarde em qualquer esquina_

_Tão natural que me parece sina_

_Vem cá_ **̚**


	4. Te guardo solto para se aventurar

**˾** _Te sinto seu ao se entregar_

 _Me tenho inteira pra você_ **̚**

Seul, 12 de Maio de 2020

Querido Chanyeol,

Hoje eu acordei sentindo o meu coração tão nublado quanto o tempo lá fora.

É o primeiro dia de folga que eu tenho só para mim em muito tempo. Mas, quando digo “só para mim” estava, na realidade, pensando em “só para nós”, mesmo que não tenha deixado as minhas intenções explícitas ontem.

Senti a decepção tomar conta de mim assim que chamei por ti e não obtive resposta. O sentimento só piorou quando, após vasculhar todos os cantos do apartamento, incluindo o teu mini estúdio, precisei abrir mão da réstia de esperança de que tu estivesses muito concentrado rodeado pelas tuas letras para ouvires a minha voz.

Nós devíamos ter passado o dia juntos, Chanyeol.

Podíamos ter ficado abraçados na cama ou enrolados no sofá. Podíamos ter cozinhado o almoço juntos – quer dizer, tu cozinharias e eu assistiria tudo bem de perto, pois sou muito desastrado quando o assunto é facas, temperos e fogões – ou podíamos ter pedido comida de fora. Podíamos ter começado uma nova série ou ter maratonado todos os filmes da Marvel que tu tanto gostas. Eu ficaria feliz até se não tivéssemos feito nada o dia inteiro, para ser sincero. Contentar-me-ia em sentir o teu cheiro, ouvir a tua voz e receber o teu carinho nas minhas costas.

Eu não sou um homem de luxos, sou? E também não me considero difícil de agradar. Até tu costumas dizer que eu contento-me com pouco, mesmo que a nossa noção de “pouco” seja bem diferente. Tudo o que tenhas para me oferecer é muito para mim, meu amor. Eu questiono-me sempre se mereço tanto.

Foi por isso que eu não liguei-te imediatamente para saber por onde andavas, por mais que fosse essa a minha vontade. Bem, talvez eu devesse ter ligado. Se eu fizesse a minha melhor voz de namorado irritado e dissesse “Park Chanyeol, vem já para casa”, tu virias, não? Ou dependeria do que tu estivesses fazendo no momento? O que pesaria mais na balança, eu ou o NNG?

Talvez depois eu me arrependa de não ter apagado essa frase, pois longe de mim querer discutir contigo, mas o meu principal objetivo com estas cartas ainda é pôr para fora os meus sentimentos, sejam eles bons ou ruins, então como poderia fingir que o dia de hoje não aconteceu?

Por favor, não me entendas mal, Chanyeol.

Eu tenho tanto orgulho dos teus projetos que às vezes sinto como se fossem meus. Posso até dizer que em parte são meus, sim, visto que, como tu mesmo dizes, sou eu quem mais te inspira. Eu incentivei-te na formação dos teus estúdios, apoio cada um dos teus lançamentos, mesmo que silenciosamente, faço meus os teus passatempos favoritos, e sempre tento ouvir tudo o que tens para me contar com atenção e entusiasmo.

Estou fazendo tudo certo, não estou? O que falta? O que mais esperas de mim? E não me digas que a culpa é tua, que andas distraído ou demasiado ocupado. Tu nunca estiveste ocupado demais para mim, Chanyeol, então se não estás a dar-me atenção agora é porque não queres. E, se não queres, é porque eu estou fazendo algo errado. Por que não queres? O que estou fazendo de tão errado para preferires estar com outras pessoas?

O meu aniversário foi na semana passada e tu nem sequer colocaste uma foto no Instagram, como costumas fazer. Eu sei que tu não fizeste publicações assim para os membros este ano, mas eu não sou igual a eles, sou? Eu sou teu namorado, Park Chanyeol, mereço tratamento diferenciado! Não foi só eu que fiquei esperando o dia inteiro, os fãs também ficaram! Eu não me importo muito com essas coisas, tu sabes, tento ser discreto na maior parte do tempo, mas como te sentes sabendo que desiludiste os nossos Eris? Eu me sentiria péssimo.

Não penses que não fiquei feliz por celebrar o meu aniversário com os meninos e depois comer três sobremesas diferentes contigo em casa. Eu adorei a surpresa, nunca tinha comido um brownie à luz de velas e, como tu consegues transformar até a mais simples coisa em um momento romântico, era impossível eu não gostar. Foi um dia especial, como sempre, mas… Eu não sei.

Talvez eu só esteja procurando motivos para discutir, apesar de ter todos os motivos de que preciso escancarados no Youtube. E só eu sei o quanto odeio discutir contigo, Chanyeol, mas talvez, só talvez mesmo, eu esteja morrendo de vontade de discutir com a produtora que andou atrás de ti em Bali como um cachorrinho atrás do dono.

Eu fiz muito bem em evitar aquele vídeo por mais de duas semanas, porque nada, mas nada mesmo, poderia me preparar para o que eu li e ouvi naqueles quase dez minutos de tortura. Pensei que ver o teu ensaio fotográfico na praia seria uma bela distração para a minha ociosidade, mas a verdade é que eu só consegui ver até ao fim porque os ciúmes eram tão grandes, que eu sentia o meu sangue fervilhar. A única coisa que me impediu de fechar a página foi a vontade de saber que outro comentário sedento ela teria guardado para ti e que tipo de zooms ainda estavam por vir.

Eu entendo e concordo que tu sejas bonito. Muito bonito. Mais bonito do que qualquer modelo que alguma vez passou pela capa daquela revista, mas elas precisavam mesmo guinchar sempre que mudavas de pose? “Ele fica bem em tons nudes”?! Eu bem sei o que ela queria dizer! “Eu vou ficar cega com tanta beleza”?! Essas são as melhores cantadas que conseguiram arranjar? Ela estava flertando descaradamente contigo, Chanyeol! Nem quero imaginar o que os nossos fãs pensaram quando viram o vídeo. Aposto que não ficaram nada contentes. Aposto que começaram a criar teorias sobre tu e ela.

Eu confesso que não tive coragem de ler os comentários, pois sinceramente não tinha a certeza do que iria encontrar. Tive medo de ver muitas mensagens maldosas, escritas por fãs ciumentas que não sabem separar a realidade da imaginação, assim como tive medo de ler comentários que confirmassem as minhas suspeitas.

Não consegui ter nem um vislumbre do rosto dela naquele vídeo, mas só pela voz posso dizer que ela parece ser uma pessoa fofa, alegre e que se entusiasma com qualquer coisa, assim como tu. Será que vocês dois ficariam bem juntos? Pensei nisso a tarde inteira, Chanyeol. Continuei pensando durante o jantar contigo, e ainda estou pensando agora, enquanto deveria estar escrevendo uma carta de amor. 

Perdoa-me por não ter ido ao teu encontro quando tu chegaste, por ter ficado calado no escuro do quarto, fingindo que não existia como uma criança birrenta. Eu só não estava com vontade de falar naquele momento. Estava – e ainda estou – confuso, sem saber se o que eu estava sentindo, o porquê e se podia descarregar os meus sentimentos negativos em ti.

Eu sempre fui uma pessoa caseira e, inicialmente, tu não te importavas com isso. Porém, em determinada altura, começaste a achar um desperdício de tempo passar horas jogando vídeo game comigo e começaste a arranjar passatempos novos todos meses. Num mês era boliche, no seguinte era arco e flecha. Num fim-de-semana ias jogar basquete com os teus amigos e no outro ias ter aulas de mergulho. Eu sinceramente não sei de onde sai tanta energia, Chanyeol. Quando chegam as folgas a única coisa que eu quero fazer é comer e dormir, comer e dormir, por isso sempre fico em casa por vontade própria. Mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me sinto sozinho nesses dias. Nunca te disse por uma questão de orgulho e porque acho que não tenho esse direito, afinal de contas, seria muito egoísmo meu prender-te num apartamento quando há tantas coisas que gostas de fazer lá fora.

Então, o que eu deveria ter feito? Devia ter conversado contigo sobre o assunto antes? Devia ter pedido para que ficasses em casa hoje? Devia ter prometido à mim mesmo que sairia mais, que me envolveria mais nas tuas atividades? Ou devia ter simplesmente deixado para lá, fingido que estava tudo bem e seguido em frente?

Eu sei que tu gostas de conversar sobre sentimentos, discutir relação e resolver os problemas à base do diálogo, mas isso és tu. Eu prefiro guardar para mim, principalmente os sentimentos ruins, discutir só quando estou prestes a explodir e esperar que os problemas desapareçam como num passe de mágica. Sei que faço tudo errado, mas como irei mudar se estás constantemente a ceder aos meus caprichos?

Estava pensando em qual seria a melhor forma de lidar com a situação enquanto ouvia os teus passos pelo apartamento e a tua voz a chamar por mim.

– _Baekhyun!_ – Chamaste-me em tom de reclamação, mas eu conseguia ouvir o sorriso na tua voz. Não me movi, continuei deitado de costas para a porta fingindo estar distraído no telefone. – _Está tudo escuro aqui, eu pensava que não estavas em casa. Não me ouviste chegar? Eu chamei-te, estava quase a… Está tudo bem?_ – É claro que não demoraste a perceber que eu estava chateado com alguma coisa. A minha postura tensa e a falta de resposta eram indicadores mais do que suficientes. 

Ouvi os teus passos cautelosos pelo quarto e, quando dei por mim, estavas agachado à minha frente. Ligaste a luz do abajur ao lado da cama e pousaste a mão carinhosamente na minha cintura, tentando incentivar-me a falar. Eu, no entanto, mantive-me firme. Não desviei os olhos do telefone certo de que essa era a melhor forma de dizer que não estava com disposição para conversar.

– _Se continuares a mexer no telefone assim, na escuridão total, vais acabar como Junmyeon._ – Era de conhecimento geral o quão ruim era a visão do nosso líder, mas eu, que não perdia uma oportunidade de fazer piadas sobre isso, não esbocei nem um sorriso.

– _Está tudo bem, eu só estava interagindo com as fãs no Twitter antes de dormir._

 _– Dormir? Ainda não são nem nove horas._ – Retrucaste, parecendo verdadeiramente intrigado com o meu comportamento.

– _Mas eu estou cansado e com sono, não posso dormir cedo?_ – Tirei o telefone da frente do rosto enquanto falava e vi-te arquear as sobrancelhas, provavelmente surpreso com a minha agressividade repentina. O que tu não sabias era que não havia nada de repentino na minha atitude, pois eu tinha tido o dia inteiro para remoer a minha frustração.

– _Claro que podes, depois de me contares o que aconteceu._ – Tiraste o telefone das minhas mãos com delicadeza e pousaste-o num canto da mesa-de-cabeceira longe do meu alcance. Esperto. Bem sabias que eu iria tentar pegá-lo de volta para fugir da conversa.

– _Não aconteceu nada._

_– Ah, aconteceu sim. O que foi?_

– _Não, Chanyeol, não aconteceu nada. Absolutamente nada o dia todo._ – Vi o momento exato em que a preocupação dos teus olhos deu lugar à confusão.

– _Como assim, meu amor?_

 _– Como assim?_ – Precisei fazer um esforço enorme para ignorar o apelido carinhoso. Sentei-me na cama, afastando-me intencionalmente do teu toque. De repente eu não queria parecer triste e inofensivo deitado na cama, eu queria brigar. – _Como assim que eu fiquei sozinho em casa o dia todo enquanto tu fazias não sei o quê não sei com quem! Era o meu único dia de folga no mês inteiro, Chanyeol! E tu só apareces agora, às nove da noite, como se nada fosse!_

Pela tua expressão surpresa, eu tive a certeza de que não estavas a espera de me encontrar tão irritado. De certo pensaste que não estavas fazendo nada de mais ao sair de casa para trabalhar e me deixar dormindo, porque esse era o normal entre nós. E eu até gosto do normal, normal é bom, mas hoje me causou uma angústia tão forte que eu me vi controlando o choro enquanto vagueava pelo apartamento.

– _Tu não ficaste sozinho o dia todo. Eu conheço-te e sei que tu dormiste até às três da tarde, foram só algumas horas._ – Eu sei que estavas a tentar aliviar o ambiente, mas não fizeste nada a não ser piorar a situação. Eu contei até dez antes de falar outra vez, pois tinha a certeza de que cuspiria fogo se abrisse a boca naquele momento.

– _E por que tu não estavas dormindo ao meu lado quando eu acordei, posso saber, Park Chanyeol?_

 _– Meu amor, nós vamos mesmo discutir por causa disso? Eu estava trabalhando, hoje foi o dia do lançamento da minha música com o Raiden, pensei que tivesse dito._ – Senti-me culpado de repente. É claro que tinhas falado sobre essa colaboração, há dias que andavas a publicar sobre ela nas redes sociais. – _Além disso, eu também tenho um comeback para preparar, Baekhyun, precisei ir para o estúdio com o Sehun._

Desviei o olhar, sentindo a vergonha tomar conta de mim.

Eu sou um idiota, não sou? E um péssimo namorado. Podes ser sincero comigo, Chanyeol, eu quero que tu sejas sincero. Estou constantemente colocando os meus interesses acima dos teus. Discuto contigo porque estás a trabalhar, vou até ao teu local de trabalho atrapalhar-te e, como se não bastasse, fico tão preocupado com as minhas inseguranças que esqueço-me completamente de demonstrar-te apoio.

– _Me desculpa, ok? –_ Pediste, como se a culpa fosse tua. Nós dois sabíamos bem que era _eu_ quem devia ter pedido desculpas logo, assim como sabemos que eu sou demasiado orgulhoso para dar o primeiro passo. Ainda tive a audácia de afastar a minha mão quando tentaste pousar a tua em cima dela. – _É claro que eu teria ficado contigo se soubesse que era o teu único dia de folga. Tu devias ter dito, eu não teria nem pensado duas vezes._

– _Tu devias ter perguntado._ – Olhando para trás, tenho a certeza que continuei com aquele tom agressivo porque sabia que tu não te importarias de assumir a culpa. Confesso que o suspiro que deixaste escapar me encheu de remorsos, mas eu queria tanto ter razão que não voltei atrás.

– _Também_. – Dessa vez deixei que tu puxasses a minha mão para ti. – _Me desculpa por isso. Eu tenho focado muito no estúdio ultimamente e não tenho te dado atenção nenhuma. Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa._ – Pediste outra vez, deixando beijos entre os nós dos meus dedos conforme falavas.

– _Está tudo bem._ – Acabei por dizer. Ainda estava chateado, mas finalmente cheguei a conclusão de que não podias assumir a culpa sozinho. – _Eu acho que essa minha birra é cansaço. Eu também tenho andado muito ausente, muito longe de ti desde que fui colocado no SuperM._

– _Tu não tens culpa disso, os contratos são para serem cumpridos._ – E lá estavas tu tentando assumir toda a responsabilidade da discussão outra vez. Começaste a massajar a minha mão, como fazes sempre que eu reclamo de dor depois de praticar piano. – _Vamos aproveitar mais depois dos nossos comebacks, sim? Eu prometo._

 _– Eu tenho que voltar para o SuperM no verão, e tu tens mais mil e um projetos a caminho_. – Não tive a intenção de soar tão acusador quanto soei, mas quando dei por mim já estava sentindo a raiva crescer novamente. Acontece sempre que tu tentas ser positivo e arranjar soluções para os problemas que eu crio. – _Logo teremos de nos inscrever no exército, Chanyeol, e aí? Como será?_ – Foi a tua vez de afastar as mãos da minha o que, confesso, causou uma pontada no meu coração.

– _Eu não passo uma tarde contigo e de repente estamos falando sobre o exército?_ – A tua expressão era incrédula e me deu a impressão de que estavas começando a ficar cansado daquela conversa que não levaria a lugar nenhum. – _Eu não vou parar a minha vida agora só porque estarei servindo daqui a um ano, Baekhyun. Na verdade, agora é a hora de trabalhar mais, fazer tudo o que eu quero, aproveitar…_

_– Isso não inclui estar comigo?_

_– É claro que inclui!_

_– Não é o que parece._ – Retruquei e tu afastaste ainda mais o corpo do meu. – _Tu passas mais tempo com os teus amigos do que comigo, Chanyeol. E estás sempre enfiado naquele estúdio, sempre! O que há de tão interessante lá? Não sou eu a fonte da tua inspiração? Não é isso que dizes sempre? Então por que nunca estás comigo?_ – Tu franziste o cenho e estreitaste os olhos, provavelmente tentando perceber o que eu estava insinuando.

Desviei o olhar novamente. A vergonha pela minha explosão era muita e eu sentia que poderia chorar a qualquer momento. Sei que pode parecer muito dramático da minha parte, mas a verdade é que eu estava me sentindo genuinamente magoado e confuso por não saber de onde tinha saído tanta emoção. Além do mais, eu não queria trazer para a mesa o tema que tanto me incomodou durante o dia. Seria humilhante demais confessar tudo o que o maldito vídeo em Bali tinha me causado. Também não queria sufocar-te, não queria dar a entender que precisavas justificar algo tão banal quanto uma entrevista informal.

– _Ei._ – Chamaste-me num tom de voz muito mais doce do que o que eu merecia. As lágrimas acumularam-se numa velocidade assombrosa nos cantos dos meus olhos. – _Sobre o que exatamente tu queres discutir, Baekhyun? Eu não sei se não estou entendendo ou se simplesmente não quero entender._

– _Esquece, não é nada. São coisas da minha cabeça._ – Devia ser. Tinha que ser. Eu acreditava que tu, o homem que estava ali, sentado à minha frente, perscrutando cada canto do meu rosto, que me olhava com a tanta adoração, nunca me magoaria. Pelo menos não de propósito, certo?

Mas e a se a culpa tivesse sido minha? E se eu tivesse contribuído para o nosso afastamento nos últimos tempos? E se eu tivesse contribuído para uma aproximação excessiva entre tu e os teus colegas de estúdio, que eu mal conhecia? Afinal de contas, se eu não tinha viajado contigo até a Indonésia era porque estava muito ocupado trabalhando, sem tempo nem para comer, muito menos para lembrar de mandar mais do que algumas mensagens curtas dizendo que estava tudo bem.

E eu sei que tu gostas do carinho, do cuidado e da atenção. Também gostas das coisas boas da vida, de aproveitar as oportunidades que tens de fazer coisas novas, de desenvolver tuas habilidades. Seria legítimo que, depois de tantos anos e tantas turbulências, tu estivesses um pouco cansado da minha monotonia. Por isso, eu juro que não te culparia se encontrasses alguém melhor.

– _Eu não quero mais discutir._ – Tentei pôr um fim àquela conversa.

 _– Podemos só conversar, então_.

Tinhas toda a razão em querer resolver tudo naquele momento. Eu teria evitado mais uma vez, me escondido nos lençóis e esperado a raiva e a mágoa passarem, mesmo sabendo que seria temporário. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu começaria a remoer o assunto outra vez e, quem sabe, até o trouxesse à tona na próxima folga, estragando mais uma vez o pouco tempo que tínhamos juntos.

– _Baekhyun?_ – Insististe. – _Que cara é essa? O que está acontecendo?_

 _– Eu…_ – O teu olhar atento deixa-me sempre tímido e incerto quando preciso falar sobre coisas sérias. E eu realmente não queria falar sobre o fantasma que tinha me perseguido durante todo o dia, temendo que ele se materializasse de uma vez, mas assim como eu queria a tua honestidade, também precisava ser honesto contigo. – _Eu estive pensando hoje… Porque eu vi os teus vídeos em Bali e… Tu estás feliz comigo, Chanyeol?_

_– O quê?_

– _Tu parecias feliz enquanto conversavas com a entrevistadora, ela não poupou elogios sobre ti__

_– E?_

_– E eu não faço isso, Chanyeol!_ – A tua expressão confusa devia ter sido indicador suficiente de que um envolvimento com a diretora da revista nunca tinha passado pela tua cabeça, mas na hora eu só pensava que não estava conseguindo me explicar direito; que se eu explicasse detalhadamente como tinha chegado àquela conclusão, tu não terias alternativa além de confessares. – _Eu não te elogio a todo o momento, não faço surpresas românticas nem te levo para passear em praias paradisíacas__

 _– Baekhyun, ela não me levou para passear. Foi um photoshoot para uma revista, tu sabes bem disso._ – Eu odiei a forma como tu disseste isso, lentamente e com um ar desacreditado, como se estivesses a explicar a uma criança que dois mais dois são quatro pela décima vez.

 _– Mas ela poderia ter levado, não poderia? Ou tu poderias levá-la nas próximas férias e não a mim, já que eu com certeza vou estar ocupado cantando mais uma música sem sentido nos Estados Unidos._ – Tu ficaste boquiaberto com as minhas palavras, o que me deu mais motivos para continuar. “Quem cala, consente”, não é isso que dizem? – _Não me olhes com essa cara, eu conheço-te, Park Chanyeol! E vi a forma como olhaste para ela no fim do vídeo, vocês estavam flertando descaradamente!_

_– Baekhyun, pelo amor de Deus! Eu sou gay!_

_– Isso não quer dizer nada!_ – Eu sei que quer dizer muita coisa. Como por exemplo, que todas as minhas teorias não faziam qualquer sentido. No entanto, tu sabes que eu recuso-me a dar o braço a torcer quando discutimos e daquela vez não seria diferente.

– _Como assim, não quer dizer nada?! Eu namoro contigo há anos, por que eu flertaria com uma entrevistadora?!_ – Há inúmeras razões pelas quais poderias namorar com uma entrevistadora, com um entrevistador ou com qualquer outra pessoa que não eu. – _Eu nem sei o que dizer, sinceramente. Essa discussão toda por ciúmes?_

 _– Eu não estou com ciúmes!_ – Retruquei. – _Só estou… Incomodado._

Tu me encaraste por tempo suficiente para as minhas bochechas começarem a queimar novamente. Eu tenho a certeza de que no futuro vou falar da tua expressão incrédula como algo engraçado, assim como tu vais descrever o meu ataque de ciúmes como algo hilariante, mas no momento eu só conseguia pensar em como estava passando dos limites ao duvidar da tua fidelidade daquela maneira.

Suspiraste e esfregaste as têmporas com as mãos, visivelmente cansado de discutir por causa de uma infantilidade minha. Eu sei que tu vais dizer que não é infantilidade, como disseste uma vez que eu não sou dramático, pois todos os meus medos e inseguranças são válidos. Tentaste fazer-me perceber que, se quisesse ultrapassá-las contigo, precisaria partilhá-las primeiro e assim, quem sabe, conseguiríamos solucioná-las logo.

Esta foi a primeira vez que tentei seguir o teu conselho, e olha no que deu. Ao invés de tentar encontrar uma solução ou de me sentir reconfortado, só consegui sentir mais medo. Então agora estou me perguntando: será que valeu a pena? O que acontecerá conosco? Vamos nos reconciliar amanhã de manhã ou vais fugir para o estúdio sem nem me dar bom dia? E eu, vou querer te dar bom dia ou fingirei que estou dormindo até ires embora?

– _Então talvez seja melhor nós conversarmos quando o teu incômodo passar._

Foi assim que a nossa discussão acabou. Não porque não havia mais o que dizer da minha parte, mas sim porque tu deixaste bem claro que não querias mais discutir e eu, apesar de querer ter a última palavra sempre, acabei por não insistir. Por que eu haveria de discutir mais, não é mesmo? Ia passar uma impressão totalmente errada.

Não quero que penses que fico infeliz com o teu sucesso. Muito pelo contrário, Chanyeol. Eu fico feliz com cada convite que tu recebes, com cada elogio que te fazem e com cada novo seguidor que ganhas nas redes sociais. Eu teria ajudado a pintar as paredes do teu estúdio se tivesse tido tempo – e se não tivesses filmado passo-a-passo –, teria criado cantadas muito mais criativas para o vídeo se tivessem me perguntado e teria publicado cada um dos teus feitos se tivesse liberdade para tal.

Eu teria feito cada uma dessas coisas e muito mais porque eu gosto de observar-te sonhar e, depois, gosto ainda mais de ver-te concretizar os teus sonhos; gosto de falar sobre ti quando surgem oportunidades nas entrevistas, de gabar-me das tuas conquistas como se fossem minhas; gosto de fazer parte do teu mundo, e sinto-me honrado por deixares-me fazer parte dele; gosto de ver-te compor no meio da noite, de ver o entusiasmo nos teus olhos quando conversamos sobre as tuas colaborações com outros artistas. Apesar de me sentir incomodado pela conversa fiada, a não ser pela tua mãe e tua avó, não há ninguém no mundo que goste mais de te ver numa capa de revista do que eu. Eu teria tatuado a tua capa para a Arena na minha testa, Park Chanyeol! Então não penses, nem por um segundo sequer, que eu não estou feliz por ti.

Será que eu devo te acordar para resolvermos isso de uma vez? Tu sabes que eu detesto quando dormimos chateados um com o outro, por isso mal pude acreditar quando vi-te indo dormir no sofá. Pensei que tínhamos um acordo sobre não deixar isso acontecer? Não és tu que fazes sempre questão de relembrar-me disso? Bem, talvez esta seja a minha vez de fazer isso. Ficarias muito chateado se eu te acordasse? Não és o tipo de namorado que fica chateado por tão pouco, mas…

O que é certo é que não conseguirei dormir sozinho esta noite, não depois de ter passado o dia inteiro reclamando sobre a tua ausência. Não quero desperdiçar o nosso tempo cada vez mais curto com discussões tão insignificantes e tenho a certeza que sentes o mesmo. Por isso, vou tentar a minha sorte. Esta noite o sofá terá de ser suficiente para nós dois. Acordaremos com dores horríveis nas costas amanhã, mas quero acreditar que teremos um sorriso no rosto.

Eu tenho tanto amor para te dar, Chanyeol, e como eu não expresso nem metade do que sinto, às vezes parece que vou explodir. Literalmente. Tu tens um coração enorme, não vês maldade em ninguém e isso às vezes assusta-me. Tenho medo de que alguém chegue de mansinho, que te diga todas as coisas bonitas que eu não consigo e, com o tempo, acabe por roubar-te de mim.

Antes que comeces a pensar que o contrário também é possível, deixa-me dizer-te que não é. Tu sabes bem disso. Nada nem ninguém neste universo seria capaz de diminuir a imensidão que é o meu amor. Nem neste universo nem em qualquer outro, pois ainda que existam milhares de realidades paralelas, eu tenho a certeza de que estou destinado a estar contigo em cada uma delas. Como te sentes sabendo que sendo tu tão grande, e o meu coração tão pequeno, não há espaço nele para mais nada além de ti?

Com amor e talvez, mas só talvez mesmo, um pouquinho de ciúmes,

Baekhyun

**˾** _Te guardo solto pra se aventurar_

 _É tão bonito te espiar viver_ **̚**


	5. É que você fica tão bem aqui, comigo

**˾** _Se encontra, se perde, se vê_

_Mas volta para se dividir, amor_ **_̚_ **

Seul, 8 de Junho de 2020

Querido Chanyeol,

Hoje eu acordei com vontade de dizer-te o quanto eu te amo.

Acho que não o digo com muita frequência, não é, meu amor?

Perdoa-me por isso, e por todas as dezenas de coisas que já expliquei ao longo destas cartas. Pergunto-me se algum dia conseguirei parar de pedir-te perdão. Perdão pela minha falta de jeito, pelas minhas brincadeiras sem-graça; perdão pelas discussões sem sentido e, principalmente, pelas palavras escassas. E, já agora, perdoa-me por te ter acordado enquanto beijava-te as costas.

Eu simplesmente não resisti.

Não são todos os dias que tenho a oportunidade de acordar contigo ao meu lado, dormindo tão tranquilamente que nem pareces tu. E não são todos os dias que nós acordamos assim, comigo a abraçar-te as costas nuas e com o nariz na curva do teu pescoço. Normalmente, somos o contrário: eu com a cabeça recostada no teu braço forte – que eu tenho a certeza de que acorda dormente, por mais que tentes negar – e tu com o peito colado às minhas costas, envolvendo-me completamente com o teu corpo grande.

Tu és o coala da relação. Não aguentas dormir ao meu lado sem ter cada centímetro do teu corpo grudado no meu. Por mais que eu me mexa, me revire na cama graças aos meus sonhos turbulentos, de uma forma ou de outra acabamos contigo sobre mim.

Lembras-te como eu costumava reclamar? Começava os dias a praguejar sem nem ter aberto os olhos, incomodado com o teu peso que quase me impedia de respirar. No entanto, quando começaste a afastar-te de mim para não mais me perturbar eu, estranhamente, passei a sentir a tua falta.

Já não me lembro da última vez que me senti incomodado por isso. Na verdade, hoje incomodo-me quando não és tu a dar o primeiro passo. Tens de compreender que é difícil para mim tomar a iniciativa de puxar-te como um cobertor, para que me cubras com o teu calor e cantes aos sussurros uma canção de ninar ao pé do meu ouvido. O meu orgulho é enorme, é o que me impede de fazer isso e muitas outras coisas.

Mas não quero que penses que ele é mais forte do que o meu amor por ti.

Nunca foi e, do que depender de mim, nunca será.

Mas eu tenho melhorado nesse quesito, não tenho?

Há um mês enviei-te uma mensagem a pedir que não demorasses muito no estúdio, porque eu estava com saudades; há uma semana partilhei contigo um áudio – gravado clandestinamente por mim – durante a gravação de uma nova música. A letra não é minha, mas as emoções são, então podemos considerá-la uma declaração de amor, certo? E há dois dias deixei um post-it grudado na garrafa térmica cheia do café que eu mesmo preparei para ti antes de sair apressado, agradecendo-te pela noite maravilhosa e desejando-te um ótimo dia de trabalho.

E por falar em café, Chanyeol, daqui para frente, quero que sejas honesto comigo também. Eu sei que não sou como Minseok hyung, um especialista em café. Sei que não cozinho como Kyungsoo, que não danço bem como Yixing hyung, que não sou carinhoso como Jongin. Então podes ser sincero quando eu não fizer as coisas do jeito certo. Podes dizer que o café está doce demais, ou amargo demais. Eu não me importo se disseres que eu pus muita pimenta no macarrão e é por isso que os teus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas. Tu achas mesmo que eu alguma vez acreditei na desculpa de que a minha comida estava tão boa que ficaste emocionado?

Confesso que é um pouco cansativo saber que sou tão incrível aos teus olhos. É maravilhoso saber que tu me amas ao ponto de mentires sobre essas coisas tão insignificantes apenas para eu não ficar incomodado com a minha falta de capacidade. Mas é desgastante estar constantemente a espera do momento em que vou decepcionar-te de verdade.

Já aconteceu antes. Várias vezes. E eu estou tão mal habituado pelos teus elogios que, quando sou contrariado, parece que estamos vivendo o fim do mundo. Nunca sei lidar com a frustração de não ser suficiente para ti e agora, pensando bem, acredito que a minha irritação nesses momentos seja na verdade pavor mal disfarçado. Tudo o que eu digo durante as nossas discussões é da boca para fora, Chanyeol. E não o digo apenas para livrar-me da culpa, mas sim porque é a verdade. Eu não consigo pensar em argumentos válidos quando nos desentendemos, pois a minha cabeça está muito preocupada com a possibilidade de aquele ser o nosso fim. Por isso, falo sem pensar, sem medir as consequências das minhas palavras, sem perceber que dessa forma não faço nada além de magoar-te.

Perdoa-me.

Enquanto observava-te despertar, perguntava-me se sou digno de tanto amor da tua parte. Se sou digno de tanta paciência, de tanta atenção, de tanta devoção. Eu realmente acho que não mereço tantas declarações, umas atrás das outras, tanto esforço da tua parte para fazer coisas extraordinárias por mim e para mim.

Chanyeol…

Por mais que eu tenha adorado a surpresa, não achas que talvez, mas só talvez mesmo, tenha sido demais? Tu sabes o quanto eu tenho medo de sermos massacrados por causa da tua ousadia desmedida e da minha dificuldade em dizer-te não. Tu tens mil e um projetos neste momento e eu não quero prejudicar nenhum deles, pois sei mais do que ninguém o tamanho da tua dedicação a cada um.

No entanto, como é que tu esperas que eu mantenha a minha melhor expressão indiferente quando surges à minha frente com um buquê gigantesco de rosas? Eu não sou ator, Park Chanyeol. Todos os nossos membros são, menos eu, então não exijas de mim algo que eu não posso dar-te. Bem, eu sei que não estavas a exigir nada quando planejaste tudo ao mínimo detalhe. Na verdade, suspeito que a intenção era mesmo essa: deixar-me boquiaberto, sem palavras, incapaz de acreditar no que os meus olhos viam.

Sem saber como externar o meu espanto acabei soando rude até aos meus próprios ouvidos quando disse que não devias ter aparecido sem avisar, ainda mais com um presente tão óbvio nas mãos. Perdoa-me pela minha reação tão pouco digna de declarações de amor que viralizam na internet… Mas nós não vamos viralizar, certo? Nós não podemos viralizar.

A preocupação consumiu-me durante toda a gravação e tu, ao invés de acalmares o teu namorado temeroso, saudaste-me com um sorriso típico de quem sabe que fez o que não devia assim que entrei no carro.

– _Eu já publiquei a nossa foto no Instagram._ – Disseste, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Encarei-te, incrédulo, sem saber se a tua calma era uma máscara muito bem-posta ou se era genuína e, portanto, eu estava com medo sem motivos. – _O que foi, meu amor?_

E eu sei que vou contradizer a primeira frase que escrevi nesta carta, sei que vai ser mais uma das várias coisas que eu digo da boca para fora, mas eu odeio-te, Park Chanyeol.

Odeio-te porque tu sabes exatamente onde estão cada um dos meus pontos fracos. Tu sabes que eu não resisto aos teus olhos pidões; que desmonto facilmente sob os teus toques certeiros; que fico vermelho da cabeça aos pés quando recebo elogios teus; e que não consigo vencer uma discussão quando me chamas assim, de _meu amor_.

Como é possível? Anos e anos a ser tratado dessa forma e ainda consigo perder a linha de raciocínio quando ouço essas palavras saírem da tua boca. E eu falo tanto, desde que acordo até quando me deito, que não achas que o fato de perder a fala na tua presença é prova suficiente do meu amor por ti?

– _Está tudo bem._ – Garantiste, pousando uma mão na minha coxa e apertando de leve, para me reconfortar. – _Até agora só tivemos comentários positivos._ – As bochechas arderam e eu, desejoso de esconder a minha vergonha por ter o meu relacionamento em praça pública, enfiei o rosto no buquê, fingindo estar mais preocupado com o aroma das rosas.

– _Tipo o quê?_ – Não resisti e perguntei, com os ouvidos atentos para ouvir tudo o que tinhas para contar.

– _Tipo “casal do ano”._ – Dei-te uma tapa no braço sem qualquer força, apenas numa tentativa de fazer-te falar a verdade. Tu riste da minha reação, como se houvesse algo de engraçado na nossa situação naquele momento. Tu estavas a divertir-te imenso enquanto eu só conseguia pensar na vídeo chamada que ia receber de Junmyeon às seis da tarde. – _É sério. Os fãs mais tímidos comentam só “ChanBaek”, os mais ousados estão a encher a foto de comentários com a bandeira LGBT, os mais malucos estão a tentar contar quantas flores estão no teu buquê._

– _Nós estamos em Junho, Chanyeol, é o mês do orgulho._ – Tentei trazer algum senso àquela conversa, fazer-te perceber o que estava em jogo, mas foi inútil. Quando tu pões algo na cabeça, é impossível tirar.

– _Mais um motivo para eu publicar uma foto nossa._ – Deixei o meu suspiro mais cansado escapar, apenas para deixar claro que eu estava desistindo daquela discussão por vontade própria, e não por estar errado. – _Eu tenho muito orgulho de nós._

– _Alguém acertou?_ – Mudei de assunto, como o grande covarde que sou.

Por favor, lê bem o que eu vou escrever a seguir:

Eu também tenho orgulho de nós. Tenho orgulho do nosso grupo, das batalhas que enfrentamos para debutar juntos; tenho orgulho do caminho que percorremos para chegar onde chegamos, de todos os prêmios e reconhecimento que ganhamos ao longo dos anos; Tenho orgulho dos trilhos que fizemos separados, observando um ao outro atrás dos palcos; E é óbvio, mais do que óbvio, que eu tenho muito orgulho de chamar-te de meu namorado, apesar do peso que essa palavra carrega e do medo que ela me traz.

Não existe ninguém no mundo que tenha mais orgulho de ti do que eu, Chanyeol.

Bem, talvez os teus pais e a tua irmã.

Mas, fora eles, eu garanto-te que não há mais ninguém.

Eu sou o teu fã número um, mesmo que não apareça nas tuas gravações com buquês e copos de café, mesmo que não seja o primeiro a publicar os teus lançamentos nas redes sociais e que não te dê abraços apertados quando ganhas os prêmios que tanto mereces. Se tu soubesses…

Eu queria poder gritar para o mundo inteiro escutar o quanto é bom ser o teu namorado e o quanto é bom ser namorado por ti. Tu achas que é fácil para mim, viver escondido? Tu achas que é fácil para mim ter-te ao meu lado e não poder gabar-me disso? A coisa mais difícil que fiz na vida não foi treinar como um condenado para debutar, nem foi viver à base de kimbap porque era o que tínhamos direito durante os intervalos. A coisa mais difícil que já fiz e ainda faço é andar ao teu lado sem poder dar-te a mão, é precisar evitar-te para não chamar atenção, conter-me o tempo inteiro para não jogar-me nos teus braços sempre que uma oportunidade surge, porque é a eles que eu pertenço e é deles que não me quero soltar.

Por isso, perdoa-me por guardar tanto para mim, por esconder-me de ti, mesmo sem necessidade. Eu só quero proteger-te, Chanyeol. E quero proteger-me também, pois sei o quanto o meu estado de espírito te afeta.

Quando decidi não responder ontem, não foi por não sentir o mesmo que tu. Claro que não. Como eu já disse, eu tenho orgulho de nós. Tenho muito orgulho do nosso relacionamento, do nosso amor. Tenho orgulho da forma como nos apoiamos, nos entendemos e, principalmente, de como conseguimos nos manter juntos durante tanto tempo, sem incendiar um apartamento inteiro ou sem deixar Junmyeon grisalho de preocupação.

Mas eu não sou como tu, Chanyeol. Não consigo ser assim tão direto, quando o assunto é nós. A minha garganta fecha-se, as minhas mãos tremelicam e eu consigo sentir cada gota de suor frio que escorre pelas minhas têmporas. Tenho medo de falar demais, tenho ainda mais medo de falar o que não devo. Tenho medo de corresponder os teus sentimentos em voz alta e receber em troca a expectativa no teu olhar, a ansiedade para saber se eu também vou partilhar um momento nosso com o mundo, se vou concordar em tornar tudo oficial aos poucos. Eu não seria capaz, tu sabes. Pelo menos não agora.

– _O quê?_ – Perguntaste, confuso.

_– Alguém acertou o número de flores?_

_– Não tenho como saber, só pedi o buquê mais bonito da floricultura._ – Respondeste com os olhos fixos na estrada, fazendo-me perceber que estavas chateado.

Tentei relevar o teu cenho vincado, claramente incomodado com a minha mudança de assunto, porque não queria que discutíssemos por nada. Seria muito estúpido da minha parte brigar contigo por causa de demonstrações de amor, por mais arriscadas que fossem, quando a única coisa que eu deveria fazer era encher-te de mimos por manteres o romantismo após tantos anos.

Eu passei a mão suavemente por cima das flores cor-de-rosas, sentindo a maciez das pétalas na ponta dos dedos, apenas para ter algo com que me entreter. Preferia estar passando a mão em outro lugar naquele momento, mas assumi que a tensão que emanavas correspondia a um “não” gigante, em letras garrafais e pintadas de vermelho. Também havia o fato de estarmos num carro em andamento, mas esse não seria um problema, não é?

Tentando evitar sentir-me obrigado a pedir-te desculpas pelas minhas atitudes, comecei a contar as flores do buquê, apesar de teres dado a entender que o número era irrelevante. Eu sei que tu não dás ponto sem nó, Park Chanyeol. Não há absolutamente nada que prepares para mim – nenhuma surpresa, nenhum presente, nenhum bilhete, nenhum espaguete de kimchi –, que não tenha uma intenção por trás. O teu objetivo pode ser apenas me dar bom dia de uma forma inusitada, ou arrancar um sorriso do meu rosto; pode ser apenas me confortar depois de um dia cheio, ou conseguir uma massagem nas costas depois de horas sentados no estúdio, mas está sempre lá.

E foi com isso em mente que eu cheguei a uma conclusão, apesar de ter me perdido algumas vezes e, portanto, ter precisado começar do zero.

– _Setenta e sete flores._ – Disse, quebrando o silêncio do carro. Odiei ser ignorado por ti, odiei não ter recebido nem um olhar ou um murmúrio em resposta. – _É um número muito específico, não? Setenta e sete._ – Insisti e, desta vez, vi o teu rosto contrair-se ao fazeres um esforço para não sorrir. Eu realmente sou um homem de muita sorte, não sou, meu amor? Pois por mais chateado que estejas comigo, acabas sempre por te renderes ao meu charme. – _O que significa?_

– _Nada que tu já não saibas._ – Estreitei os olhos, tentando decifrar as tuas palavras ao mesmo tempo que o teu sorriso pequeno fazia uma onda de alívio inundar o meu corpo. Um sorriso teu, por menor que seja, é sempre bom sinal.

– _Não vais mesmo me dizer?_

_– Por que eu deveria?_ – Bufei, indignado, percebendo exatamente o que tu estavas a fazer. Se há coisas que eu guardo para mim por medo, timidez ou orgulho, tu também tens o direito de ignorar a minha curiosidade e ficar calado. É justo, tenho de admitir.

– _Vou pesquisar quando chegar em casa, então. Será a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer._ – Voltei a prestar atenção ao meu presente, composto pelas rosas mais bonitas e cheirosas que eu já tinha visto. De repente não eram apenas flores, não pareciam um mero presente congratulatório. Eu tinha a certeza de que elas escondiam alguma coisa de mim e estava desejoso de descobrir o que era.

– _E qual será a segunda?_ – Perguntaste com um sorriso, e eu fiquei feliz por dares continuidade à conversa. Parecia que o nosso mal-entendido há poucos minutos nunca tinha acontecido.

– _Naturalmente que vai depender dos resultados da minha pesquisa_. – Respondi, esperando que reparasses no sorriso sugestivo que brincava na minha boca. – _Se eu gostar, é claro que a segunda coisa será recompensar-te pela surpresa._

Eu sabia que iria gostar. Sabia que iria amar descobrir o verdadeiro significado do que tinhas preparado para mim, porque tu nunca fazes nada que não seja do meu agrado. As nossas discussões não tem nada a ver com isso, tu sabes. O meu único problema é gostar em demasia e, por isso, tornar-me transparente aos olhos dos outros.

– _Não precisas me recompensar por nada._ – Retrucaste e, por um momento, pensei que ainda estivesses chateado. – _Eu faria muito mais se pudesse._

Aqui eu preciso confessar-te uma coisa. Pela milésima vez, sei que isto é uma carta de amor e que algumas coisas não deviam ser escritas. No entanto, o meu objetivo é esclarecer o que sinto, deixar-te a par dos meus pensamentos, dos mais amorosos aos mais estranhos. Por isso, venho por este meio dizer-te que às vezes tenho vontade de mandar-te calar a boca. Porque não é possível, Park Chanyeol, que tu saibas sempre o que dizer e quando dizer, de forma a deixar-me cada vez mais apaixonado. Como eu posso competir com isso? Eu nunca conseguirei retribuir todo o amor que tu me dás, por mais que tente.

Fiz o melhor que consegui pensar naquele momento, aproveitando a deixa que um sinal vermelho me deu para inclinar-me sobre ti e levar as duas mãos ao teu rosto confuso, puxando-te para perto de mim. Rocei os nossos narizes apenas para dar-te tempo de recusar, caso ainda estivesses chateado, mesmo sabendo que tu nunca, nunca mesmo recusaste um beijo meu.

É, eu sou muito sortudo.

Não minto quando digo que passei as duas horas anteriores àquele momento ansiando por ti. Parecia que o tempo não passava, que as pessoas não iam embora, não colaboravam para que nós ficássemos sozinhos e eu pudesse, finalmente, agradecer-te de verdade. Com abraços, beijos, carinhos... Com todo o meu amor. Por isso digo com tranquilidade que, se não fossem as buzinas atrás de nós, juntamente com o fato de estarmos no meio da rua, eu teria perdido a cabeça e saltado de uma vez para o teu colo.

Ri quando vi a tua reação. Parecias um pouco zonzo quando nos separamos, levaste uns bons segundos para recuperar e dar partida no carro, o que eu achei adorável. Já fazia algum tempo que não tínhamos momentos assim, quentes e ousados, em público. Estávamos dentro do carro, sim, mas isso era o mais arrojado que podíamos ser, então era quase impossível não sentir a adrenalina pulsando nas veias.

– _Na verdade, acho que vou procurar agora_. – Comentei, tirando o telefone do bolso da calça. Estava quase sem bateria depois de tê-lo usado o dia inteiro nos momentos de tédio, mas eu estava tão curioso e o trânsito estava tão lento, que não aguentei.

Não foi difícil encontrar o significado, mas havia tantos simbolismos que me perdi um pouco a desvendá-los. Eu nunca pensei que um buquê pudesse simbolizar tantas coisas diferentes dependendo da quantidade, do tipo e da cor das flores, por isso estou até agora impressionado não só com as definições criadas pelas pessoas, como também com a tua perspicácia e cuidado em escolher algo a dedo para mim.

**77 Rosas**

“ _Oferecer 77 rosas a alguém significa “ter fé”; Significa que a pessoa que oferece  
acredita que a pessoa que recebe é a sua alma gémea._”

Custou-me a acreditar que era a terceira – quarta, quinta? – vez naquele dia que tu conseguias fazer com que eu me sentisse um bobo apaixonado. Reli aquela frase três vezes antes de deixar o telefone cair no meu colo, os olhos fixos em ponto nenhum à minha frente.

Tinhas razão, não havia nada de estranho para mim naquela definição, mas então por que me pareceu tão inesperada? Talvez porque esse não é o tipo de declaração que eu costumo ouvir de ti, apesar de saber que é exatamente dessa forma que tu te sentes. Também é como eu me sinto, para ser sincero. Desde o primeiro dia, desde a primeira troca de olhares, desde o primeiro segundo.

Sei que não tenho o direito de fazer exigências, mas quem me dera ter ouvido aquela definição pela tua voz. Só de ter imaginado a cena senti as lágrimas acumularem-se nos cantos dos meus olhos e tentar esconder a minha emoção do teu semblante preocupado só tornou tudo ainda mais difícil. Se eu não conseguia exteriorizar os meus sentimentos através das palavras, mais valia que o fizesse através do choro, por mais que detestasse parecer sensível.

Tu és o emotivo da relação, Chanyeol, não eu. És tu quem chora por tudo e por nada. Choras quando estás triste e quando estás feliz, quando estás com muita raiva ou quando sentes-te culpado por alguma coisa. Até choras por mim ou pelos meninos, quando somos reconhecidos pela nossa música, ou quando os managers acabam o contrato e precisam ir embora; Choraste tanto quando Bom nasceu que Jongdae precisou consolar-te! Choraste quando Yoora disse que estava noiva e ainda mais quando ela casou. Até hoje não consigo acreditar que vi-te chorar por causa de um photoshoot, dizendo que a minha beleza era tanta que não conseguiste conter as lágrimas. Nós rimos muito às tuas custas nesses dias, mas tu nem te importaste porque não tens vergonha de ser aquilo que és.

Mas às vezes eu tenho vergonha do que sou. E foi por isso que enxuguei desajeitadamente as minhas bochechas úmidas, esperando que não fizesses nenhum comentário provocatório. O que claro, não foi o caso.

– _Meu amor…_ – Chamaste-me, a tua mão pousando em cima da minha coxa outra vez. – _Está tudo bem? Eu devia ter comprado mais rosas?_

Ri em meio às lágrimas, achando a tua preocupação a coisa mais adorável do mundo. A minha única vontade naquele momento era mandar-te parar o carro no primeiro lugar que encontrasses para que eu pudesse voltar a beijar-te. Queria recomeçar de onde tínhamos parado minutos antes, apesar de saber que o melhor seria fazer isso na segurança do nosso apartamento.

E foi exatamente isso que fizemos.

Sem parar, noite adentro.

Tentei não pensar em como teria de levantar dali a poucas horas enquanto via a escuridão da noite dar lugar aos primeiros raios de sol do dia. O mais importante era sentir os teus beijos cobrirem-me o rosto, as tuas mãos passearem pelo meu corpo e as nossas vozes unirem-se numa só. Tentei não pensar em como estava atrasado enquanto dedilhava as tuas costas e em como deveria estar ensaiando ao invés de redigir esta carta.

Lembras-te do que eu te disse hoje de manhã?

– _Amo-te._ – Murmurei contra o teu pescoço, vendo que aquele era o impulso que precisavas para despertar de uma vez. Remexeste-te na cama até ficares de frente para mim, com a mão na minha cintura e os olhos bem presos aos meus.

Senti um aperto no peito com a surpresa estampada no teu olhar. Senti-me imensamente culpado por não retribuir-te como deveria, ao ponto de tu te surpreenderes com uma declaração tão simples que deveria ser rotineira.

Eu não quero que tu te esqueças das minhas palavras nunca, meu amor.

Por mais que eu não diga com frequência, por mais que eu não saiba expressar-me da forma mais romântica, por mais que eu não o diga de todo. O sentimento existe e vai sempre existir, por isso promete-me, Chanyeol, que nunca vais esquecer do meu amor por ti.

– _Eu sei_. – Respondeste, parecendo adivinhar todas as minhas preocupações. – _Mas gostava de ouvir isso mais vezes._

– _Perdoa-me._ – Sussurrei tão baixo que nem sei como conseguiste ouvir.

– _Não há o que perdoar._ – Mas havia, sim. Eu sabia que havia. Eu sei que preciso mudar, preciso desprender-me das amarras impostas pela empresa, livrar-me dos meus traumas que me impedem de estar contigo à luz do dia sem pensar nos flagrantes e preciso, mais do que tudo, desfazer o medo que me impede de exprimir tudo o que sinto. – _Eu amo-te assim como és, Baekhyun, não mudaria nada em ti. Absolutamente nada. Eu não preciso de declarações espalhafatosas como as que eu faço._ – Tu sorriste e eu acabei sendo contagiado. O meu coração aquecendo por inteiro enquanto ouvia o carinho na tua voz. – _Deixar-te emocionado e constrangido por não saberes lidar com o amor que recebes é o que eu anseio por ver. Deixar-te sem palavras e com essas bochechas vermelhas é o ponto alto do meu dia, sabias?_ – Apertaste as minhas bochechas que, pela ardência, eu imaginava estarem vermelhas como tomates. – _Quando vejo-te assim tenho a impressão de que estás prestes a explodir de amor, que é como eu me sinto constantemente, então…_ – Eu também acredito que tens alguma predileção por me fazer chorar, Park Chanyeol. – _É como se tudo estivesse no seu devido lugar._ – Como sempre, fiquei sem saber o que dizer, por isso limitei-me a abraçar-te com força e esconder o meu rosto choroso no teu peito.

Obrigado por saberes sempre como me confortar, como aliviar a tensão dos meus ombros e da minha mente. Apesar de ainda sentir que devo continuar tentando retribuir, agora sinto também que posso ter calma nas minhas mudanças e que não preciso mudar se a minha intenção for apenas agradar-te. Posso fazer isso por ti e por nós, sim, mas, acima de tudo, tenho de o fazer por mim.

É bom saber que não existem cobranças da tua parte e, portanto, posso continuar a ser quem sempre fui ao teu lado. O alívio é tão grande que sinto que posso começar a chorar neste preciso instante se não der por encerrada as minhas confissões.

Isto não é o fim, no entanto. A partir de agora procurarei confessar-me de formas mais diretas, mais verbais. Quero deixar-te emocionado e sem palavras como tu me deixas, quero ver o teu sorriso acender-se por mim sempre que eu dirigir-te as mais belas declarações de amor. Com certeza não serei tão perfeito como tu, mas o que conta é a intenção, certo? E a minha intenção é sempre boa quando se trata de ti, Chanyeol.

Estas seis cartas são o meu primeiro passo.

Os próximos darei contigo.

Com todo o meu amor,

Baekhyun

**˾** _É que você fica tão bem aqui,_

_É que você fica tão bem aqui comigo_ **_̚_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Fãs de ChanBaek de plantão, pegaram todas as referências? 
> 
> Escrever essa non!au foi quase o mesmo que fazer uma dissertação, juro! Queria que ficasse credível, então passei muito tempo vendo vídeos no youtube, gente ;_; Quem quiser a minha bibliografia, é só dizer kkkkk Sério, tenho um documento cheio de momentos reais que usei para montar essas cinco cartinhas, desde músicas, entrevistas ou momentos no palco. Atrevo-me a dizer que virei uma iludida depois de toda essa pesquisa.
> 
> Espero de coração que tenham gostado!
> 
> Com amor,
> 
> Évora


End file.
